Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: The children of key members kidnapped, the BSAA is in turmoil. An outbreak then occurs in South America, at an Umbrella base believed to he holding the hostages. Will the BSAA risk sending in the parents of those hostages on such an important mission. Things get even more complicated when a rogue BSAA member starts to interfere; a man who now has absolutely nothing to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

First chapter of my new Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_The year is 2008_

_Four years have passed since Ayame Fujisaki experienced an outbreak in her hometown and joined the BSAA. In that time, much had changed; the war against Umbrella progressed as the company continued to produce more bioweapons, while their corporate power prevented any direct action against them. This was made even more difficult by the return of Trevor who ensured Umbrella could not be touched._

_The biggest blow to BSAA however came with the desertion and disappearance of one of its members, Tim Shaffer. This had negatively affected agent Sappira Jade, who was in a close loving relationship with him. In addition to this however; Umbrella had plans to put further pressure on the BSAA and use their connection to certain groups to spread their influence further._

Jayden Henderson stood outside his school waiting for his mother; Katrina to come pick him up. Jayden was a Caucasian nine years old boy, slightly shorter than average with short brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was dressed for the hot weather in a pair of red shorts, a blue and white collared shirt; a blue cap, white short socks and blue Velcro sneakers. He looked around; there was no sign of his mother. He sighed and waited patiently when suddenly he spotted a black SUV pull up. He recognized it as the vehicle used by the BSAA staff; he tensed; had his parents been sent on an assignment; that was usually when he saw them. One of the staff members stepped out; Jayden didn't recognize him but that wasn't unusual, there was so many of them. He approached Jayden and stopped in front of him.

"Jayden Henderson?" He queried, the boy nodded. "Your parents have been sent out in the field, we have orders to escort you to a neighbour's house and you will remain with them until they return."

He smiled; this was standard procedure and he was now used to it. "Okay."

So he followed the staff member and climbed into the car; he sat in the middle back seat, the other four seats occupied by staff members. Once the door was close and seatbelts on the car drove away from the school. They rode in silence; Jayden wondered briefly who he would be staying with while his parents were away. It was then the staff member on his left grabbed and pinned his arms, the one on his right clamped a sweet smelling cloth over his mouth and nose. He let out a muffled scream and struggled before suddenly feeling sleepy and finally passing out.

A few miles away from the BSAA base was the local college cheerleader camp. The cheerleaders had finished their practice for the day and were in the locker room getting changed. Among them, currently clad in only a white string bikini was the nineteen year old daughter of BSAA member Lydia Caliente, Shayla. Shayla was a Caucasian young woman with naturally tan skin; waist length blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She was rather tall for her age and skinny. She was smiling to herself as she recalled how practice had gone.

'_It keeps getting better all the time. We've gotta keep trying, be at our best, the competitions in a few days after all.' _She thought to herself.

While these thoughts ran through her head she got dressed. Shayla also reflected that she preferred wearing a bikini to typical undergarments; due to the normally hot weather where they lived, she felt it was practical. Finally she was fully dressed in a pair of white mini shorts; a blue tube top; white hi-heels and a white headband. She turned to the girl standing next to her; a friend of hers.

"Hey Lacie; practice was great today huh."

Lacie laughed. "Yeah, you bet it was."

Suddenly, they heard a noise and some girls who had just left the locker room were seen rushing back in. They looked terrified and they soon saw why as a group of men, armed with guns, clad in black and wearing masks, entered, aiming at the assembled, and frightened, cheerleaders.

One of the armed men stepped forwards, he levelled his gun with them, a few of the girls whimpered.

He then spoke, his voice dark and menacing. "Okay ladies, do as you're told and no one gets hurt."

There were a few more whimpers, some nodding. Shayla watched the men carefully; looking for anything she might be able to do to identify them. It seemed to be a rather drastic but well planned robbery after all. However suddenly; as the man spoke again, she realized she had been wrong; it wasn't a robbery after all.

"We're here for one of you girls in particular." He explained in that same menacing voice. "Where is Shayla Caliente; hand her over now and we'll leave. Try to refuse us and we'll have to hurt you."

Shayla froze, the men were after her; she could feel Lacie, and the other girls near her, staring at her. She straightened herself, she was petrified, but she wouldn't let these men hurt any of these innocent girls, her friends. She stepped forwards; immediately all eyes were on her and the man aimed at her, likely about to warn her.

"I'm Shayla." She said quickly. "Whatever you want with me, fine, here I am, just don't hurt them."

The man smirked. "Smart girl aren't you. So be it; get over here."

Shayla did as ordered and suddenly two of the men grabbed her and dragged her out of the locker room. As she watched the men left and closed the door, using an iron bar to wedge it shut, trapping the girls.

She was shocked by this and began to complain.

"Hey, you can't do that, let them out, you-MURF!?"

She was cut off by a sweet smelling cloth clamping over her mouth and nose. She struggled until her senses began to dim and she felt groggy.

She then realized what the smell was. _'Crap, chloroform…'_

Despite her efforts she soon passed out and was carried away by the men. They soon arrived at the large black van which they had brought for this purpose. The men carrying Shayla laid her on the ground and immediately began tying her up with strong rope; which they used to secure her wrists; ankles, thighs and elbows. They then forced large ball gag into her mouth and secured the straps tightly. Once done they opened the side door of the van and threw her in the back. Lying there; awake, trembling, struggling against the ropes binding him and whimpering into his own ball gag was Jayden. One of the masked people spoke, revealing themselves to be a woman.

"Awww, the little boy's scared, can't wait for the girl to wake up. Let's go get the other two now."

The others agreed and they closed the side door before getting into their vehicles and driving off to their next target.

* * *

End of chapter, this is only the first part of the kidnapping, the second will take place next chapter, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they're in trouble, well we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
princessariellover876: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Twenty year old Abby Kim lay on the sofa watching a movie in the house she shared with her parents and older brother. Abby was a slim, short Asian girl with shoulder length black hair and, due to an accident involving radiation around the time of her birth; purple eyes. She was clad for comfort in a Hello Kitty onesie with a hood which had cat ears on it. The onesie only barely hid the delectable curves of her body. She was quite a pretty young lady, always kind and happy, noted for her bubbly personality. She was unaware however of the danger she was in. Her father was a BSAA operative and that put her directly in the line of fire for those plotting to disrupt the organizations activities. The group that had already kidnapped Shyla and Jayden were positioned outside, observing the house. They could hear the muffled moans and screams in the back of the van as Shayla was now awake and aware of her situation and of Jayden's. Two of the men observing Abby took note of her body.

"Wow." One said with a lecherous grin. "The Asian chick sure is hot."

The other man smirked. "Yeah, she is, I prefer the blonde girl we got back there though. I like a girl with long legs after all."

Just then one of the group, a woman spoke. "Let's leave the matter of prizes until we've got them all and Kiko makes her choice…Although personally I'd like to meet this girl's brother, if what I heard is true, he's very good looking."

With that they quickly prepared themselves and went to carry out their next kidnapping.

Abby let out a soft sigh as she stood up from the sofa; the movie was finished. Apart from her brother Blake, who was upstairs having a shower, she was alone in the house. Her parents were both out; her father was away at the BSAA shooting range while her mother was out shopping. Feeling hungry Abby decided to head through to the kitchen to get herself a snack. She entered the kitchen and approached the fridge; as she did so she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. Before she could react to it a strong hand covered her mouth while several other hands grabbed her and pulled her back, forcing her hands behind her back.

"MMMMMMMMM!" She screamed in horror.

Then she heard a male voice whisper in her ear. "Got you; let's get you all ready for the trip sweet thing."

Before Abby could react she found herself being tied up tightly with rope; still the hand covered her mouth, preventing her from crying out for help. Then to her horror she heard a female voice ask her.

"Where is your brother precious; I'm dying to meet him?"

Abby whimpered and then, her fear mounted. The kidnappers went still, eyes alight at their chance. They could hear footsteps on the stairs, coming towards the kitchen; their fourth and last victim was about to find himself utterly at their mercy.

Abby tugged at her bonds futilely and whimpered behind the hand covering her mouth, preventing her from warning her brother. Blake Kim entered the kitchen, unaware of those hidden from view, including his sister. Blake was twenty-three, a strong tallish Asian male with a medium build, short spiky black hair and black eyes. He was clad only in a pair of red briefs which advertised the superhero spider-man on them, with the spider-man logo on the crotch. At a signal from one of the group, those not holding Abby suddenly jumped him and forced him to the floor. He tried to scream only to get a ball gag shoved in his mouth before being tightly bound, just like his sister. Abby felt the hand get taken off her mouth but she too was quickly ball gagged. Both siblings saw each other and their eyes widened in horror. They were both now prisoners. They screamed into their gags and struggled but it was no use. They were quickly carried out of the house and thrown into the van with Shayla and Jayden. Once done with that the kidnappers once again got into their vehicles and drove off, this time heading for a rendezvous point to meet with their contact from Umbrella, Kiko Fujisaki.

The four captives struggled desperately, screaming into their gags, tugging at their bonds and trying to untie each other. But it was no use, no matter what they tried, they couldn't get free, they were utterly helpless. Then, they tensed, the van had stopped. There was silence for a moment then the side door opened; revealing them all. They stared wide eyed, in Blake and Abby's case, due to their attire, blushing, and frightened. Standing there smirking at them was Kiko Fujisaki; Ayame's older sister; an Asian woman aged twenty-four with a slender build, shoulder length black hair and black eyes. She was clad in a black short pencil skirt, a white blouse and black hi-heels.

"Well, well, how delightful to see you all." She remarked with savage glee. "It's useful having contacts like these; soon we'll break the will of key BSAA members and reduce the effectiveness of that petty group. Once we do that; we'll be unstoppable. Now, who should I take, I want one of you for me to deal with personally…The others can go to my friends here as their little…pets."

The four of the screamed into their gags and squirmed desperately, but it made no difference. In the end Kiko made her choice and directed the two Umbrella agents.

"Shayla Caliente, the blonde girl, we'll take her, the rest go to our friends."

They screamed again but it was no use. Shayla was lifted out of the van, still struggling, and taken to the waiting helicopter. Kiko then went to join her and then the Umbrella helicopter took off. Once it was gone the remaining group eagerly took the three remaining hostages to their helicopters and took off, leaving the other vehicles abandoned with nothing to trace them to those that used them. They flew off, gleeful that the first step in the plan being put into place had gone off perfectly. Now they could wait and watch as the BSAA crumbled from within.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 3 of my Resident Evil story, now we move into the action, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's pretty bad for them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

In Brazil an issue had arisen. There had been a Biohazard outbreak and, despite their efforts, the local police were facing difficulty. They had quarantined the main outbreak area, but many locals were attempting to break through into the area, citing loved ones and family members still in the quarantine zone as their reason.

"Please, everyone, stand back!" The officer in charge of the barricade cried out. "The area has been quarantined for a reason."

There was a tumult of shouting from the crowd and the police were forced to push several people back as they tried to rush past the police and into the zone.

The head officer cried out again. "This is a biohazard outbreak; you're putting yourself in danger! Stay back, this is for your own safety, we are waiting for the BSAA to arrive! They will be here soon and will take care of this incident. Please, stay back, this isn't a regular biohazard outbreak, those infected are much stronger and faster than they've ever been!"

There was more shouting from the crowds. However the warnings seemed to be getting through and they were slowly slipping back; fretful but no longer attempting to push their way through. At that time, a few of the people still trapped in the quarantine zone had arrived at the barrier. This normally created further problems, in previous years police forces would have no choice but to leave these people to their fate. But now they were equipped and were able to scan each person to verify if they were infected or not. Thankfully none of this group was, so they were released and many were reunited. However there were still those panicking and still those trapped inside.

Unbeknownst to all present, there was someone observing them. A young Caucasian man of twenty-nine; he had a toned build, short brown hair and blue eyes. He was clad in torn denim jeans, a blue undershirt, a white T-shirt, white socks and black sneakers. He was notably armed, a high calibre handgun attached to a holster on his left thigh. Attached to his belt was a sword with a slightly curved blade that was sheathed. His right arm was notably different, being cybernetic from the fingers up to half-way up the bicep. It was in fact Tim Shaffer; a former BSAA operative who had gone rogue, for personal reasons. He scowled as he observed the situation.

'_Typical hysteria for a biohazard outbreak; well, the B.O.W.s are stronger than before…Interesting.' _He thought to himself. _'Maybe one of them will be strong enough to give me a challenge, I do not fear death after all, let it come.'_

He smirked darkly and made up his mind. Moving quickly and silently through the trees he reached the edge of the quarantine zone. He shook his head and began to climb a nearby tree. Once on the tree he edged his way across the branch which reached over the edge of the quarantine zone and dropped inside. He had made it inside; now to begin his investigation; he knew that Umbrella was behind this, one of their labs was located underground here. It was a vast one too; with a large train network that looped between the three main parts of the base, coming outside at various points between the three areas.

Tim knew that he would have to find one of these train tunnels; they would be his best bet to get into the Umbrella lab. He began slowly search the area; looking for any sign of one of the train tunnels. He had barely begun to move when he heard the sound of the zombies. He smiled grimly and pulled out his handgun. He moved quickly, gun at the ready and soon, he spotted them. They looked more or less like normal zombies; but something felt different, Tim couldn't put his finger on it.

He shook his head, thinking to himself. _'Not that it makes a difference to me…I'll just kill them, unless they prove too strong, then I'll finally have found one strong enough to kill me.'_

The zombies immediately moved into the attack; without flinching, without any fear at all, Tim raised his handgun and opened fire. He aimed for the head, the weak point and he noticed, to his surprise, that they didn't drop dead from one shot to the head. He also was caught off guard by their speed and, he noticed, increased intelligence. They were acting to outflank and corner him; some were closing in very quickly.

'_Well, well. This is a lot more interesting.' _He thought; a strange buzz in his limbs.

Knowing things were getting rather dangerous he quickly holstered his handgun and then drew his sword.

As he drew it, sparks of electricity ran along its length as he did so. It was no ordinary sword, but a High-Frequency Blade and as such, a high powered alternating current reinforced the blade and resonating at an extremely high frequency. This greatly enhanced its cutting power by disrupting the molecules of whatever it cut. He readied himself and, when the first zombie came close, he swung the blade in a wide arc. With that one attack, the nearest zombie fell dead from a head injury, the second and third received deep injuries, one to the neck and the other across the chest. That was when Tim learned something else that amazed him, these zombies could feel, and reacted to, pain. Using this to his advantage he fought using his sword until only one stood standing; he quickly impaled it with his sword before pulling out his handgun and firing a point blank shot at the head. He removed the sword and allowed the zombie to fall dead. He let out a sigh and fought to catch his breath.

'_Well, well, that was unexpected, they really have got stronger…Must be a more powerful variant of the virus. Perfect, they'll be a nice challenge.'_

He holstered his gun before suddenly a sharp sound could be heard nearby. He turned quickly, aiming his sword directly at the source of the sound.

The source of the noise revealed itself to be a local woman, about twenty-three years of age, with long black hair and black eyes, she was rather slender and wearing a simple white dress and sandals. She froze when she saw him; Tim narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you…are you one of them?" He asked suspiciously.

The woman shook her head. "N-no, no I'm not, I just live here. The…The place was quarantined before I got out."

Tim looked at her carefully. "Well, you don't have any bites. You best get out of here; head to the edge of the barricade and, as long as you're not infected…They'll let you out."

The woman shook her head.

"No, I can't…They, I can't go, my brother and my fiancée, they're still here. They were taken by the soldiers, taken underground." She burst out.

Tim froze. "Soldiers, where, show me."

He knew right away that the soldiers had to be Umbrella's operatives. Which meant one of the entrances to the underground lab was nearby; that would be his way in.

The woman stated at him and then blurted out. "Are, are you here to help us, are you going to find my brother and fiancée?"

Tim sighed and then replied as best he could.

"I'll do what I can, but no promises, and don't fill yourself with false hope. They might both be dead."

The woman shook her head. "I refuse to believe that, I know they are alive. Now please, follow me."

So, not saying anything in regards to her fervent beliefs, and he felt, hopeless belief, he did so. He hoped she would lead him to a way into the lab, so he could truly begin his hunt.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please

Just a note, the zombies in this story are based on the zombies from the 3rd RE movie that attacks the main characters in Vegas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 4 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, glad you liked it :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tim followed the young woman as she led him to the area she said the soldiers emerged from. He glanced around, keeping an eye out for any other zombies. The area was vast so they could be hiding anywhere. Luckily none seemed to be near him at this present moment. All the same he kept a grip on his handgun with his left hand. Finally they arrived at a set of railway tracks, the woman pointed down them towards a large hill. In line with the tracks was a tunnel, leading inside.

"In there, they just took my brother and fiancée and dragged them inside." She said desperately. "Please, you have to rescue them."

Tim shook his head. "The chances of them still being alive are very slim; if they are fine. But if not…Don't think I won't hesitate, they will have to be dealt with."

The woman took a shaky breath. "I…You can't just…"

"I will if I have to." Tim cut across her brusquely. "…What's your name?"

"Manuela Mendez." She replied instantly."

Tim nodded. "Very well, go to the barricade and wait with the others. If I do find them alive, I'll tell them you were looking, they should be able to get away and join you."

Manuela nodded before turning and running in the direction of the barricade. Tim sighed and shook his head before preparing himself and dropping down onto the tracks and following them through the tunnel and into the base.

Meanwhile, deep within the base; Shayla Caliente struggled desperately against the men who were dragging her, by her upper arms, down one of the completely white corridors that were standard for an Umbrella base. She was still tightly bound by the ropes and the ball gag was still wedged in her mouth. She was blushing mainly due to the unfortunate fact that, the way her mouth was stuck made it impossible to swallow and so she had begun drooling. Her jaw ached, the ropes chafed and the men weren't exactly gentle with her.

"Move it slut." One of the men growled as he yanked on her arm; the other man followed suit and they continued to pull her along.

She groaned into her gag and tried to scream at them. "Fthp Hmt, thht hhrtf, lmt mm gh hlrmhdn! Jhft hntnm mn lmgf hnd Hm'll whlg, plmhfm!"

But the men paid no attention to her. Soon they reached a section of the wall; to Shayla it looked no different, but the men seemed to think differently. One of them pressed a button on a control panel and soon Shayla found out why. A section of the wall opened like a door and she was dragged inside. She heard footsteps and the men turned her around. She glared, it was Kiko; now clad in a pair of khaki shorts; a pink tank-top; simple white socks and grey sneakers.

"Bntgh!" Shayla growled through the gag.

However Kiko wasn't intimidated and smirked at her captive.

Kiko stepped closer and observed Shayla from head to toe.

"Hmmm, nice, good enough…I can hardly wait to begin." She said casually. "For now, boys, untie her, all the ropes, then strap her down on the bed until I'm ready for her."

The men smirked and as Kiko left they began to carry out their orders. Shayla tried to struggle but the men were too strong for her and, even with the ropes coming off, she couldn't get free.

'_Ugh, if only they weren't so strong, dammit, I…'_ She thought desperately until she realized what they were doing and screamed. "Whht thm fhgg!? Pmrvmrtf!"

She tried to twist away but that only made them grope her breasts harder and laugh.

One of them then whispered in her ear. "You know slut, if you don't behave and do what Kiko wants, you'll be given to us to play with and we'll show you a real fun time."

The threat of that statement wasn't lost and Shayla froze in fear. Allowing one of the men to give her butt a harsh smack before they forced her down on the bed in the small cell and secure her wrists and ankles with the manacles on it. They then left laughing, closing the door behind them, leaving her trapped in the hidden cell.

"Nnnnhhhhhhhhh!" She moaned into her gag. _'Dammit, they could've taking this damn gag off, it hurts.'_

But she could do nothing now but wait and pray she would be rescued, otherwise, she was trapped.

Back at the lab's train station that he entered, Tim climbed onto the platform and drew his handgun, taking aim. Nobody was about; still he cautiously advanced; he knew that this was an outbreak and the lab was afflicted too. However, that wouldn't stop some of Umbrella's more twisted operatives from continuing to do what they wished. The station was thankfully deserted at the moment. Still wary Tim proceeded towards the long corridor that led away from the station. He moved slowly and cautiously, listening for any sound or sign of the zombies. Therefore he was taken by surprise when a small group of them emerged from the side corridors to attack. They hadn't made a single sound, not even the tell-tale groan that they usually made while moving.

"What the fuck!?" He cried in shock.

He quickly opened fire; but their improved resilience meant that they were able to get close to him. He acted quickly, using his cybernetic arm to strike two of them, snapping their necks. He pushed through the gap and, using the time bought, holstered his gun and drew his sword.

'_Looks like I'll be using this more than I thought.' _He mused to himself.

The sword did indeed make things easier; especially since three of the zombies he killed came back as even stronger Crimson Heads. He fought frantically until finally he was the only one still standing.

He sighed and sheathed his sword.

'_None of them were strong enough; I'm not even injured, let alone dead…shame.'_ He thought forlornly.

Readying himself he proceeded onwards until he heard footsteps and yells and then, gunfire. He hurried towards the sound; weapons ready and soon saw the source. It was a young man in his early twenties, armed with a shotgun. He had short brown hair and beard, brown eyes and a muscular build. He was clad in black simple pants, a white T-shirt and sandals. He was firing upon zombies; one drew close to him and Tim opened fire quickly, killing it. The man spun around.

"What the hell, who are you?" He cried.

Tim lowered his gun. "Tim Shaffer, Manuela Mendez sent me…Do you know her?"

The man's eyes widened. "Manuela, she's safe…where is she?"

"Outside, at the barricade. Just following the corridor and get out through the train tunnel…I think you know the rest of the way. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Miguel Hernandez, her fiancé." The man replied. "Could you find Leory, Manuela's brother?"

Tim nodded and Miguel explained where to he had overheard the soldiers were planning on taking him before fleeing. Tim readied himself when suddenly he heard a voice yelling out.

"So, that fool got away, but it seems I've caught a bigger fish."

He tensed; looking around to try and see where the speaker was.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So, seeing a distinct change in Tim's personality compared to his previous appearances; also, it looks like Shayla is in serious trouble, what could Kiko have in store for her? Next up, we will see the BSAA arrive and Tim will meet the mysterious figure and will face a new B.O.W.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 5 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's bad for them.  
Diao Lover: Well, you'll soon get your answer. I hate to say it but it's going to get worse for her. They certainly are and he has. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Outside, Manuela and her fiancé Miguel were reunited; they had been cleared of any infection and were out of the quarantine zone. A crowd had still gathered around the barricade and Manuela was still waiting for any news on her brother Leroy. However right now they were being ushered back to make room and for good reason. The BSAA had arrived, their chopper had landed and now two agents stepped out. The BSAA had taken a gamble in sending these two particular agents; especially since the two of them were parents of those who had been kidnapped. The first was a muscular Asian man with short black hair and black eyes, clad in black tactical pants, a white short sleeved shirt, Kevlar vest and black boots. He was the forty-seven year old father of Blake and Abby Kim, Seth Kim. The second was a Caucasian woman with white blonde hair in a side bun, emerald green eyes and a toned build. She was clad in a pair of black jeans; a black singlet; over it she wore a green see-through scarf and to finish off she wore black boots. It was Shayla's mother, Lydia Caliente. They were both armed for their mission; Lydia with twin handguns and twin shotguns and Seth with a shotgun and a sub-machine gun. The crowd watched silently as the duo approached the barricade.

They reached the barricade and turned their attention to the officer in charge.

"Lydia Caliente and Seth Kim; BSAA." Lydia introduced them.

The officer nodded. "Here is the situation…"

He began to explain everything that they knew and the extent of the outbreak at this point. Lydia and Seth listened carefully, making plans in their heads based on the information they gathered. Finally they were satisfied with what they heard and finally they were satisfied.

Seth nodded. "Very well; thank you. We'll take over from here. Be alert, we may need to call in reinforcements."

"Understood." The officer said. "We'll continue to maintain the barricade."

With that Lydia and Seth were let into the quarantine zone and they began heading for the nearest entrance to the lab. As they advanced, they kept their guns at the ready, straining their ears for any sound of the zombies. They heard nothing, which worried them; wondering where the B.O.W.s were hiding. They had never encountered this before; how could the zombies remain silent and hidden.

"Think this is got something to do with the reports we received?" Seth asked. "The enhanced virus?"

Lydia bit her lip. "Yeah; probably. Yet, our orders…You think the kids are here?"

Seth shrugged. "I hope so; I'd give anything to have my son and my little girl back."

"I just hope my daughter is safe too." Lydia added.

They were both silent, still worried. Yet finally they reached an entrance and; weapons ready, entered the lab.

Tim looked around, sword held at the ready, searching for the one who had spoken. It didn't take long for him to find the figure. On the balcony above him a man stepped out into the light. Tim glared as he took in the men's features. The man was Caucasian, about thirty years of age, was muscular and had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was clad in simple grey flannel pants; a white shirt; black tie; black socks and shoes. Tim realized he was an Umbrella scientist, albeit without his lab coat; secured to a holster at his side was a magnum handgun. Tim glared at him and lowered his sword, gripping it tightly in his right, had he done that with his handgun, it would have been crushed due to the strength of his cybernetic arm. With his left hand he drew his handgun and aimed quickly. But surprisingly the scientist was also quick and drew his magnum just as fast. They both aimed at each other, both glaring, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Who the hell are you?" Tim growled.

The man replied; his voice was rather rash. "So; you're the intruder I heard about. Well, I suppose I could tell you, since it won't matter in the end. Carlos Mendoza, Umbrella's head scientist. I know you already boy, Tim Shaffer; from the BSAA."

Tim growled at the man and shook his head. Yet before he could say anything Carlos spoke again.

"You took a great risk coming here." He stated darkly. "We hold the children of several of your teammate's hostage. You best leave here, before we decided to take action against them."

Tim sighed at that; so, the rumours he heard were true, Umbrella had infiltrated the BSAA and kidnapped some of his former friends and allies children.

Tim couldn't help but smirk darkly himself; at least he didn't have to worry about that, there was nothing Umbrella could do to hurt him now. They couldn't take any hostages; he had no child and had severed all ties with Sappira and the BSAA.

He looked up at the man standing above him and replied. "Well, that's just too bad for you. I'm not moved by your threats…Your information is out of date; I'm no longer part of the BSAA. So none of these threats interest me in the least; they don't affect me and nothing you do can affect me."

He took a step closer and aimed again.

"So really, all I'm interested in here, is killing you; so, how about it…"

Carlos growled at that and shook his head. He could see the man wasn't bluffing which suddenly made him tense. "Fool, well, if you won't accept my warning, die."

With that he turned and ran before Tim could fire. Tim was soon distracted however as he heard some distinctive clicks and then spotted a new type of B.O.W. emerge from the shadows. He glared as he observed the B.O.W.s; they were large, insect styled creatures, reaching up to six meters in length. They were armed with large pincers and scythe like appendages on the end of their front legs. Tim smirked and readied his sword again; he was greatly anticipating this fight, wondering if he'd finally get the death he sought.

The insects made the first move; Tim however countered with his sword and clashed with its bladed arms. He knew these creatures by name, having intercepted the communications within Umbrella; they were Plague Crawlers. He knew the details about them and knew their strengths and weaknesses. He quickly ducked as the second one attacked; he was dismayed to see that they fell for his trap. Their bladed arms locked together; deciding to end things quickly and used his sword to sever the bladed arms, forcing the duo to separate. He then turned and thrust his sword into one of the monsters skulls. However he found the second one wasn't helpless as it then charged right into him, pinning him against the wall. He grunted but managed to get his handgun out and fired several shots into its skull until it dropped dead. He breathed a sigh and hurried to disentangle himself from the Plague Crawler. He then retrieved his sword and made up his mind, it was time to pursue that man Carlos; in hopes he could find stronger B.O.W.s. It was also likely that Carlos mad Manuela's brother; so he could carry out the rescue too if at all possible. His plan set he immediately began pursuit.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 6 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and, I don't think so, this guy is evil after all.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Shayla tugged and heaved at the clamps which held her securely on the bed. They didn't even budge an inch, she was still trapped. Her jaw was aching fiercely from the far too tight ball gag which was stretching her mouth wide open. The drool kept sliding out of her mouth due to it too, much to her humiliation.

"Fhggnng ghmm hn!" She cried out, the gag strangling and muffling her words. "Fhmmhnm thgm Hmt hff hlrmhdn, Hm prhmnfm Hm whn't fgrmhm!"

But her pleas fell on deaf ears; if anybody was nearby to hear her, they ignored her completely. She was still trying to fight back her dread, wondering what Kiko had planned for her, what the evil woman would do to her. Not only that she was scared of her guards too; she was a young girl, clad in rather skimpy clothing. She knew it was only strict orders from Kiko that prevented them from deciding to rape her. But that didn't stop the groping; since she had been strapped down the men visited her at least three times already to practically claw at her breasts and rub her bare legs. On top of that the low temperature meant goosebumps covered her smooth skin and she couldn't stop shivering. She just wanted to get out of here; but no matter what she tried it seemed escape was hopeless.

She tensed fearfully as the door to her hidden cell opened and her guards stepped in. They leered at her exposed legs and her breasts.

"Hey there sexy, looking good." One of them said with a smirk. "Man, I can't get enough of this slut's tits; look at those babies, they're huge."

The other laughed as he began to squeeze her breasts roughly. "No wonder she likes wearing such skimpy clothes; when you've got melons that size, you want to show them off, don't you."

"Pmrvmrtf; fthp thhghnng mm, plmhfm!" She cried out, practically begging them to stop but they ignored her and continued to grope her breasts and rub her legs.

The first man laughed. "Sorry slut, can't understand a word you're saying."

She moaned at that and shook her head. "Thmn thgm thm fhggnng ghg hff hlrmhdn!"

The men just laughed at her and Shayla and continued their groping, Shayla cursed whatever biological quirk she had that 'blessed' her with large breasts. Just then they spoke again and their words struck fear into her.

"Let's go, don't want to keep Kiko waiting. She's ready to deal with the slut now."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Whht, nh plmhfm!"

But they ignored her and removed the restraints before roughly lifting her up, handcuffing her and then began marching her out of the cell and down the hallway. She whimpered into her gag but they ignored her until they reached a door at the end of the corridor which they opened and then went in; dragging Shayla with them.

Shayla's eyes widened in fear as she looked around, the room was mostly bland, but a few things stood out which worried her. The first was a large machine, with straps attacked to it and various raised sections in the metal. It was just large enough for a human to be strapped to it she noted. The other thing was a collection of wires running along the ground from the machine to a large control panel. The final thing was, standing behind the control panel, was Kiko with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Good, my little pet is here. Get to work boys, I want her secure and ready…now" She ordered.

The men wasted no time and Shayla's cuffs were off before she was dragged forcibly over to the machine and strapped down onto it. She couldn't move, she was stuck; several of the raised lines of metal pressed into her, some touching her bare skin.

Kiko looked her up and down and then nodded. "Excellent, well, the rooms are soundproofed; take that gag off her, and wipe the drool off her too…I want to hear her scream."

Then men hastened to obey and did as they were asked. Shayla was relieved that finally her mouth was free; the pain in her jaw already lessened and now the drool was cleaned up too. But she was still strapped to the machine and terrified, what was going to happen to her. The men left and Kiko turned to face her, standing behind the control panel, whatever was about to happen, would happen soon.

She did not have to wait long; Kiko worked with the control panel for a few moments and then suddenly there was a loud whirring noise and then a loud buzzing. Sparks flew and the machine turned on; Shayla screamed in agony as the raised parts of metal, she now realized they were electrodes, sent shocks of electricity through her body. She saw Kiko fiddling with the control, the shock continued; she writhed, screamed, struggled, but nothing made Kiko stop and the pain continued. Then, suddenly, it stopped, the machine went quiet and Shayla slumped against the straps.

"Wh-what the hell?" She gasped out.

Kiko smirked. "Just a sample my dear girl, I'm going to enjoy using this on you, seeing you in pain. Also; it's only going to get worse for you I'm afraid. Your mother has foolishly decided to come here. So we'll have to give her an ultimatum, either she leaves or, the longer she stays here, the worse it gets for you."

Shayla glared. "Threats won't work…Nice try but, but Mom will save me, she'll stop you…I know it."

Kiko merely scoffed and turned the machine one again. Despite seeing it and being ready this time, the pain was still intense and Shayla screamed.

Shayla had no idea how much time had passed; in truth she had lost track, it no longer mattered. All that seemed to matter was the pain. It had been intense, relentless; Kiko stopped the shocks long enough for her to get the pain under control only to then start again. She had given her four shocks in total and was giving orders to the guards. So Shayla found herself being dragged to her cell, her breasts, legs and even her butt being groped this time. But she didn't protest; she felt too weak. They soon secured her to the bed in the cell and closed the door; she knew the cell was soundproofed too; so crying out would be pointless. However now that she was alone, she allowed her tears to fall; only one thing on her mind.

'_Mom, please, save me.'_

* * *

End of chapter, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 7 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Only one that chapter, anyway, glad you enjoyed it.  
Diao Lover: Yeah, it's pretty sad, well, we can only wait and see. As for Kiko, yeah, she is and again, wait and see. Glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

There had been no warning, Lydia and Seth had been moving carefully down the corridor, when the unthinkable happened. They had been ambushed by zombies; zombies which hadn't made a sound until the moment of attack. They had nearly fallen victim to them, but luckily warded them off. As they fired they noticed that the zombies were moving much faster than they ever had before.

"Seth!" Lydia called out.

Seth grunted and yelled back. "I know, c'mon, we can't let ourselves be cornered; let's move!"

With that they hurried through a gap they had made through the zombies and proceeded to run as fast as they could. They fired over their shoulders at the pursuing zombies, they also noticed an increased resilience in the zombies too, one headshot clearly wasn't enough anymore. Soon however they managed to lose their pursuers. They stopped to catch their breath.

Seth shook his head. "Okay, what the fuck, since when…can zombies…ambush, without making any noise."

"I know, this is messed up." Lydia remarked. "We'll have to be extra alert now, now that we know the B.O.W.s can sneak up on us."

Seth nodded in agreement, they quickly checked their guns and reloaded; they were going to have to watch their ammo supply now, especially since their foes were stronger.

Their next opponents were less durable to bullets for biological reasons, but still wore armour and posed a slightly greater threat. They found themselves facing an Umbrella Security Team. The men opened fire on the two agents the moment they saw them and forced the duo to take cover and return fire.

"This was only supposed to be a simply investigation. Not at all what we had planned huh?" Lydia called out to Seth.

Seth agreed, laughing slightly. "Well, they're not giving us a choice, we'll need to clear some space."

So he launched a grenade towards the soldiers. It exploded, killing a few of them, the two then followed up firing several shots. They could hear the cries from the soldiers and knew that something else had happened. They stood their ground, weapons ready and soon saw what had occurred. It was another type of B.O.W. an Amphibian type, like a large oversized frog. Its eyes looked weak, but they remembered their briefing, these creatures had great hearing and tough hides; their official designated name was Lurker. The Lurkers had just killed the remaining soldiers and were now listening, waiting for their next meal. Lydia and Seth shared a glance, they knew they were in for a tough fight. Especially when they found themselves between two monstrous groups. The zombies had finally caught up with them some of them evolving into Crimson Heads. Deciding to take a chance; Seth and Lydia waited for the last moment then leapt to the side.

As they had hoped the Lurkers reacted to the sounds of the zombies and now the B.O.W.s were tearing each other apart. They quickly slipped past and waited at the end of the corridor, not wanting any more surprises following them. Finally the carnage stopped, from the midst of corpses they could see one lone enhanced Crimson Head still standing. It began to charge towards them but they quickly took aim and opened fire, killing it only just before it could grab them. Lydia let out a sigh.

"That was too close." She muttered.

Seth nodded; he noted the expression on Lydia's face, the obvious strain that she was working hard to try and hide. He knew all too well what it meant, he knew he was the same.

He felt he should say something, anything to reassure her. "We'll find her Lydia; Shayla, I promise we'll find her."

Lydia smiled at him and nodded. "I know, trust me, I refuse to stop until my daughter is safe; I won't let any of these punks stop me from saving her."

"Alright then, let's do this; for Shayla, for the other kids, Blake, Abby, Jayden." Seth replied; Lydia nodded in response, the two of them more determined than ever now.

The kidnappings of their own children were horrifying to them, but even more horrific they felt, was the kidnapping of Jayden, the poor boy was only nine after all, Dylan and Katrina were frantic and were not permitted to take part in this mission because of that. Still Seth and Lydia swore, if they found Jayden, they would make sure he got home safely, no matter what.

They continued down the corridors; grateful for the maps they had. Every corridor looked the same, all the same white colour, all with the Umbrella logo on the walls or floor. Soon however they arrived in what looked like a large lobby. They guessed that, if they had used the front door, hidden and unknown to all but employees, they would have entered this section of the underground lab first. They could hear a conversation taking place up ahead.

"Just remember; we will tolerate no interference, I do not care if they are BSAA, or former BSAA." One voice said; one that was frighteningly familiar. "Deal with the intruder at once; also, I understand we have official BSAA agents in the base."

A second voice replied, this one they didn't know. "Yes sir, they will be dealt with too, don't worry about that."

They emerged and took aim, finally seeing the speakers. One was a man they didn't recognize, although his name badge gave his name as Carlos Mendoza. The other however was a familiar sight to them. A Caucasian man of fifty-two, although he looked younger, with slicked back short black hair and black eyes. He was dressed smartly in a pair of black dress pants; a white shirt; a dark blue tie; black suit jacket; black socks and black shoes.

"Trevor!" They exclaimed; anger and fear evident in their tones.

Trevor Maxwell, the Umbrella chairman smiled grimly at them. "Ah, my old friends…Well, this is unfortunate for you, isn't it."

They glared as Trevor shook his head; they knew all too well they couldn't match him.

It was then they noticed a third person, a prisoner who was kneeling next to Carlos; a young man of twenty-four with short black hair and black eyes, he had a toned build and was clad in white shorts, a red tank-top and simple sandals. They guessed this was the missing man that had been mentioned by the civilians above, Leroy Mendez. Carlos sneered at Lydia.

"You've got some nerve showing yourself here; woman." He taunted viciously. "Your daughter will pay the price for your refusal to back down."

Despite his attempt to intimidate her, Lydia instead felt a spark of hope. _'Shayla, she's here…I can save her.'_

Trevor however shook his head. "Well, it's time to end this little game…Carlos; show them our latest experiment. Then get back to work, I have places to be and it seems we have another interruption."

To Lydia and Seth's surprise they saw another familiar face arrive. Armed and ready to fight; however he was on the other side of the partition of bullet proof glass which divided the lobby in too, the two Umbrella officials and their prisoners on the balcony above. Trevor merely shook his head, turned and left while Carlos pulled out a syringe filled with a dark purple liquid. Before any of them could say anything he injected Leroy with it and threw him off the balcony, onto the side where Tim was, before he too left.

They all watched horrified as Leroy screamed in agony as the new virus began to take effect. Lydia and Seth remembered their briefing, this new virus was mentioned to them, although its effects were unknown, the G-Virus. Now they were seeing the effects first hand as Leroy began to horrifically transform before their eyes. His skin began to warp and his body bulked grotesquely, soon the transformation was complete and they all stared at the result. Leroy growled as he stood to full height in his new form. They could still see his head and noted that, apart from the decayed skin, he looked the same, however the muscle mass on his torso was huge and disproportionate to the rest of his body, especially the right arm which bulged considerably with muscle. Also on the enhanced muscle mass there seemed to be no skin, just pulsating flesh, the right shoulder had a bone like protrusion that ended in a point just higher than the monsters head. Finally on the right shoulder, looking directly at them was a third tumour like eye. Leroy had become G.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 8 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As soon as they recovered from the shock of seeing Leroy Mendez become G, Lydia and Seth attempted to try and find a way through the partition separating them from Tim. However no amount of damage to the glass had any effect and the only door was locked. Meanwhile, on the other side of the partition; Tim watched as G seized the nearest object he could, a steel pole that had fallen from the balcony, and began to approach him. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't concerned; in fact he smiled.

'_This could be it.' _He thought gleefully. _'This could be the one strong enough to kill me; let's see what he's got.'_

So, with that, Tim drew his sword and assumed a combat stance, ready to fight. Since G hadn't noticed Tim yet, only seeing Lydia and Seth on the other side of the partition, he tried to go for them first. But not even his strength, or the force of his steel pipe, could break, or even crack the reinforced partition. He growled and stalked around until his eyes fell on Tim.

"That's it." Tim said softly. "Come and get me."

The monster growled before readily complying with those demands; it advanced towards Tim who stood his ground until the last possible moment. It swung the pipe up and brought it down only for Tim to dodge; leaving a long gash in the beast's leg as he did so. It roared and turned rapidly towards him, swinging the pipe in a wide arc as it did so. Tim ducked, only narrowly avoiding the blow, he quickly stepped back, this was getting interesting.

He laughed and dodged the next attack G sent at him and quickly pulled out his handgun and let loose a few shots. They all hit but seemed to have no effect; the creature shrugged them off and came in with the pipe again. This time, instead of dodging Tim blocked. Sparks flew as the pipe made contact with his HF blade. G had the greater physical mass however and soon Tim felt his knees buckling. However he simply grinned and tightened his grip on the blade, he used one of his fingers to adjust a small control on the handle and the current running through his blade went higher. This proved too much for the steel pole which promptly snapped in two and sent G staggering. Tim then drove his blade into its back. It roared in pain and swiped at him with its massive right arm and the remnants of the pipe. Tim took the hit and flew across the room. He hit the partition but quickly recovered and stood up. His sword had landed on the ground, G was back on his feet and approaching again. Tim quickly drew his handgun and fired again. G shrugged off the bullets until one struck the eye on its right shoulder. It reeled back, howling in pain and Tim smirked.

'_Jackpot, found the weak point.'_ He thought to himself.

He was still disappointed however, the fight had shown him one thing, as it was G wasn't strong enough to kill him, so he decided to end the fight right now.

When G recovered Tim opened fire again, aiming at the eye. G reeled and howled in agony but Tim was too quick for it, when it tried to advance during his reloading, he simply moved out of the way. It had dropped the remnants of the pipe and was still trying to reach him when he retrieved his sword. Tim holstered his gun and smirked. As G came closer Tim readied himself. Just before it could strike Tim lunged forwards and drove his sword into the eye on its shoulder. He pulled the blade out and stepped back as G roared and writhed in pain before suddenly breaking through a nearby wall and fleeing. Tim sighed and shook his head; the disappointment was almost intolerable, however then he heard a door opening and spun around. He cringed as he saw Lydia and Seth hurrying over to him.

"Tim!" Lydia cried out. "You're still alive, we…"

Seth was grinning but that grin faded, as did Lydia's smile.

They both stopped, as Tim pointed his sword at them and shook his head.

"That's far enough." He said. "Don't come any closer."

They shared a look, confused by Tim's behaviour, this definitely wasn't like the kind, fun loving young man they had known over the years since the Raccoon City Incident.

Lydia shook her head. "Tim, what are you doing, we…?"

Tim just growled. "I want nothing further to do with you guys. I'm done with the BSAA, I'm fighting my own war now."

Seth was taken aback by his old friend's almost total callousness; he was also horrified by what he had seen of Tim's fight with G.

He had noticed Tim's behaviour and realized that Tim had gone into that battle, hoping to die.

"How can you be like this; what happened to the Tim we used to know?" He asked angrily. "Don't you realize what you've done to us, to Sappira?"

"Don't talk to me about her! Sappira and I live in different worlds now; she's better off without me, all I bring her is death! Even that of our unborn child" Tim bellowed back.

It was then that both of them froze, realizing exactly what had driven Tim away. He had been captured by Umbrella a year ago and tortured, it had been then he had lost his arm. For Tim however, the worst news was hearing that Sappira, his girlfriend, who had been pregnant when he was captured, had miscarried. Following his rescue and hearing that news, he shut her out, then shut out the rest of them and began a downwards spiral that lasted two months before finally disappearing.

Lydia shook her head and tried to reason with him. "Tim…"

He turned away however. "I don't want to hear it, I'm done with you guys. Don't look to me for empathy Lydia; I never was a father, so I can't feel what you're feeling."

He paused and then added.

"If you are thinking of asking, I'll save Shayla if I can, but no promises."

With that he turned and left them, heading down one of the corridors, in pursuit of Carlos.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

For those of you think the battle against G was too easy, remember, that was only G's first form :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 9 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, can you blame him, he's lost everything.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Carlos and Trevor walked along one of the corridors. Trevor was smirking; he had met the two BSAA agents who had been sent in to try and stop him here.

'_How foolish of them, to send in two who have children in our grasp.' _He thought gleefully. _'Well, we'll just have to show them what happens, when you make the mistake of crossing us when we have something precious to you.'_

Carlos smiled; he had been delivering his report to the chairman as they walked, Trevor was satisfied with everything and felt that things were under control. So he was planning to leave and Carlos could have free reign to continue carrying out their plans.

'_I'll be sure to deal with those BSAA agents; fools that they are…Maybe Kiko would appreciate this news, give her some more incentive to do something about that slut she's got imprisoned.'_ He thought to himself.

Trevor however was thinking on something else, or rather, someone. _'That man, Tim Shaffer; a rogue element in all of this. That should make things more interesting.'_

They finally reached the helipad; the helicopter was waiting. People would see it leave but nobody would be able to do anything about it. Trevor had timed this meticulously and knew that by the time the BSAA chopper got here, he would be long gone. Trevor turned to Carlos.

"I leave the rest of this in your hands." He said briskly. "I have business elsewhere, be sure to inform Kiko of our guests. I am satisfied with the enhanced T-Virus and the new G-Virus. But remember, we must ensure that our other new virus survives."

Carlos nodded in agreement and Trevor boarded the chopper and left the base, Carlos returned inside.

Carlos smirked as he considered how well things were falling into place. He wondered how long it would take for the intruders to be dealt with. At least he had a means of forcing one of them to comply with their demands. He pulled out his phone and dialled the number, he soon got an answer.

"Hello."

He replied immediately. "Kiko; orders from the chairman, we have intruders, BSAA. One of them is the mother of that girl you have there. If her mother won't leave, we're to make the girl suffer."

Kiko sighed heavily. "I see; sounds good to me, but she's already suffering, we've already started the torture."

"Well, make it worse…more painful." Carlos added; conveying Trevor's message.

"Hmmm, I can do that; well, I'll leave to work." Kiko said finally. "I might as well have some fun while doing this."

She hung up, Carlos put his phone in his pocket and shook his head, smirking. For all her casual talk and laid-back attitude, not to mention her obvious infatuation with the chairman, Kiko was an excellent operative. He also considered the brilliant reaction that man had to the G-Virus.

'_Utter perfection.' _He thought to himself. _'I've never seen anyone assimilate so well with the virus. Such raw power; it will certainly be interesting to see how things change as the virus takes further hold of him. The mutations are certain to be fascinating.'_

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps.

He turned, his hand on his magnum, and waited. He growled as he saw none other than the rogue BSAA agent, Tim Shaffer, entering the corridor. Tim glared when he saw Carlos and shook his head.

"You, your little pet wasn't strong enough." He said bitterly. "Is that really the best you've got?"

Carlos quickly worked out what he meant and smirked when he realized that Tim didn't know.

He laughed and replied. "Oh, I assure you, G is not at its strongest yet. The virus will continue to work and mutate him further, drastically increasing his strength…So maybe you'll find him again and have some fun."

Tim glared and stepped forwards, sword raised. "I better; as for you, I think it's time I took out the trash."

"Hah, fool, the only trash here is you." Carlos remarked. "You and those miserable BSAA fools. But no matter; now, I hope you'll enjoy my gift to you, farewell."

With that he pressed a control panel in his pocket and ran. Before Tim could follow him however he heard a strange noise and quickly leapt back. He was just in time as two more B.O.W.s dropped from the ceiling. New B.O.W.s which looked like a strange splice between a bat and an insect; it was extremely thin and its arms and legs ended in razor sharp claws. These were the B.O.W.s named Anubis; Tim noted, he wondered just how long they would last fighting him, or if they'd fulfil his wish.

One of the duo lunged at him while the other turned and began scaling the wall. Tim ducked and slashed with his sword. Unfortunately, due to the thin target he missed, however he quickly recovered, pulled out his gun and fired on it instead. Some of the bullets his home, the beast shrieked. Just then the other one, now on the ceiling, attempted to slash at him with its claws. He quickly dodged and used his sword again. This time he struck home, severing its arms. The beast let out a loud cry and Tim fired on it instead. It fell to the ground and he seized his chance. He quickly unloaded his whole ammo clip into its head; killing it. Just then, the first one lunged and pinned him to the floor, knocking his weapons out of his hands. It let out a shriek and raised its claws ready to strike. Tim waited fearlessly, waiting for death. Suddenly however, several gunshots rang out, powerful ones. The beast stumbled and staggered and cried out before falling off Tim and landing in a heap, dead. Tim glared and got to his feet, annoyed at being deprived of a good death. He turned to face his rescuer and froze when he saw him.

The man coming towards him was Caucasian, thirty-two years of age; he had messy medium length black hair and black eyes. He had a toned build and clearly hadn't shaved in the last couple of days, judging from the stubble on his chin. He was clad in a pair of black pants; a grey T-shirt; white socks and black boots. He was armed with a pair of twin shotguns, a pair of twin submachine guns and a pair of twin handguns. Tim recognized him right away and gasped.

"Jason!?"

Jason Maxwell nodded as he approached Tim. "Yeah; you're slipping Tim, you're normally better than this."

Tim shook his head bitterly. "What, you didn't notice I wanted it to happen, that I had accepted death."

"So, my observations were correct, you've decided to play the foolhardy role of a deathseeker."

Tim was shocked by this and was about to snap but Jason shook his head.

"Save it Tim, I'm not interested in that nonsense. I just came to tell you; there is a large collection of virus samples here; including the news ones." Jason explained. "Only you can secure for the BSAA, do that, then you'll have done something worthwhile, afterwards, you can carry on trying to find someone to kill you."

Tim shook his head; while obviously still as dark and cold as he had become after Lisa's death, something had changed about Jason.

Finally Tim sighed, he might as well confront his old friend.

"What's with you anyway?" Tim asked. "After what happened…to Lisa; I would've thought you of all people would understand me, to know why I do what I'm doing."

Jason shook his head. "I have a purpose; I intend to fulfil it, after that, I'm not sure what I'll do, but I won't be so foolhardy as to give up when it looks like I'm about to die. Just think on what I've said and then ask yourself something…Do you truly have all the facts about what happened?"

"What?" Tim was confused, what was Jason talking about.

But Jason would offer no explanation; instead he simply said goodbye and hurried down the corridor, the way Tim had come from. Tim sighed; contemplating what Jason had revealed.

'_Well, he gave me a mission. Might as well carried it out.'_ He decided at last. _'Who knows, might actually be satisfying.'_

With that Tim prepared himself, took the extra ammo Jason gave him, reloaded his gun and continued his pursuit of Carlos, feeling certain that if anyone could lead him to the virus samples, it was him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 10 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked Jason's appearance, well, here**** we go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Even after so much time the pain lingered. Shayla had tried to recover, she even hoped to rest, hoped to sleep. Even a little sleep would have helped; but it never came, the pain was still too intense. The only thing more constant than the pain was the fear; the fear of what those men would eventually do to her. She had no doubts that they would take advantage of her, it just a question of when. The cold didn't help matters either, she shivered constantly and wished she had been give something to at least cover her exposed skin. However despite her pain and suffering, she refused to break; she kept willing herself to remain strong, to resist.

'_Mom will find me, I know she will.' _She kept telling herself. _'She'll save me; I just have to hold on until then.'_

It was that one thought which kept her going, which gave her hope, which allowed her to resist despite everything they put her through, not just the pain and suffering. The derogatory comments, the humiliation, the groping. She would resist all of it for she knew, if she held on, she would be saved. She needed to keep telling herself that, it was the only way to fight the fear. All the same, despite it, she couldn't help herself. She heard the approach of the men and the door opening and she whimpered; but luckily kept it quiet, so they didn't even notice.

The men walked over to the bed; Shayla waited for the all too familiar and uncomfortable sensation. Sure enough she felt it, their hands practically mauling her breasts and legs.

"Okay slut, hope you're ready; Kiko received an interesting phone call and wants you ready for another session." One of the men said, grinning.

Shayla's mind went into overdrive, she was going to be tortured again; Kiko was going to electrocute her with that machine again. She struggled but this served only to make the men laugh and comment on the way her struggles made her breasts bounce. They removed her restraints and cuffed her before dragging her, still struggling, down the corridor. They continued to laugh and ridicule her, one even squeezed her butt as they dragged her. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she held them back desperately. She refused to let these men see her cry. All too soon the door was opened and she beheld the terrible machine. She shook her head.

"No, please, no don't…I can't…" She began trying to plead but the men just laughed at her, even as she tried to continue. "Please, I swear I'll…"

One of the men cut across her. "These are Kiko's orders whore, so don't think offering to spread your legs will work, you'll do that soon enough anyway and even want to do it."

Laughing the men strapped her down on the machine and left the room. She fought desperately to get herself under control, she couldn't let Kiko see she was afraid.

When Kiko finally entered Shayla watched her carefully, betraying nothing. Her face was devoid of expression and she was focused; trying to remember the pain, to imagine what was to come, so she could control it. Kiko smirked and walked over to the control panel.

"Well, well, time for another session my dear girl." She said. "Oh, this is going to be fun…Let's see how well you take it, given that I have need to administer more serious punishment on you."

That confused Shayla, what did Kiko mean by that. However she quickly swept the confusion aside and tried to prepare herself. Kiko had starting working the control panel, Shayla could hear the humming noises and various other mechanical sounds that indicated the machine was powering up. Kiko paused, grinned, made one final adjustment and then activated the machine. The electrical sound flared to life and suddenly struck; Shayla screamed, the pain was intense, she almost blacked out. All her efforts to remember and control the pain disappeared as Kiko had turned the voltage up; making it stronger, more painful. Kiko watched, satisfied and finally, after the usual length of time, she switched the machine off. Shayla slumped against the restraints, gasping; still in pain. She lifted her head weakly.

"You…" She gasped before screaming again as Kiko turned the machine back on for the second shock.

Kiko laughed as she listened to Shayla's screams and finally ended the second shock. "No talking little girl, it's your screams I want to hear after all."

She then administered the third shock, then the fourth, when that finished, Shayla slumped against the restrains again, gasping and sobbing. The tears fell from her eyes as she whimpered.

'_At least, at least it's over now.' _She told herself. _'Oh god, I don't even wanna think about how this is going to get worse.'_

She weakly lifted her head to watch Kiko; waiting to see what would happen next.

Kiko smirked as she noted the broken girl before her; she was enjoying herself, now to reveal the truth.

"In case you are wondering little girl, your mother's intruding on our base here." She saw the light that came to girl's eyes and rolled hers. "Pathetic; you couldn't be more obvious if you tried. You think she'll save you, it's her fault you're getting worse torture now. She should back out and leave here, or you'll continue to suffer more and more as we make the torture hurt to a much greater extent. Speaking of which, we're not done yet."

Shayla let out a strangled yell before screaming as Kiko shocked her for a fifth time. When it finally stopped Shayla openly wept, the tears falling off her face onto the floor, along with her sweat. Kiko was satisfied for now and called for the men to return.

"Take this whore back to her cell and strap her down. If her mother doesn't leave, well, we'll just have to bring her back." She ordered, before adding, just for their ears. "Also, she's wearing too many clothes, she must have something on under them, so take those ones off, understand."

They nodded and hurried over to Shayla, removing the restraints and began to drag her out of the room.

Shayla remained broken, slumped, weeping as she was dragged back. Once back in the cell, her old strength began to return and she managed to stop herself crying, although her breathing was still ragged.

One of the men smirked. "Okay slut, time to make you more…comfortable, just like Kiko wanted."

Suddenly she heard a ripping sound and looked down; eyes wide.

"No, don't!" She cried but it was too late.

All her struggles had removed her heels and her headband was removed before she was brought here. But now her tube top had been ripped off and the second man was pulling her mini-shorts down her legs, while stroking them and commenting on her long legs, the other man groped her breasts, once again commenting on the size and firmness of them, just as he did with her butt. Shayla found herself once more strapped down on her bed, crying and shivering as she was now even colder, clad only in her white string bikini. It was turning out just as bad as she feared; they were already taking her clothes, she wondered how long until they decided to strip her naked and from there, how long until she was raped.

'_Please mom, please…I need you, please save me.' _She thought desperately.

She just hoped that if her mother made it to save her; that she didn't come too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Next chapter of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, it is only Shayla who is at this base, so she's the only one who they can save.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Lydia and Seth still stood where Tim had left them. They exchanged shocked glances; they had remained in stunned silence after seeing Tim.

"I can't believe it." Lydia said finally. "How could he have changed so much? This isn't the Tim we know."

Seth shook his head sadly; the sight of what Tim had become deeply saddened him. Apart from Sappira he was the companion who was closest to Tim; the two regarded each other like brothers.

Finally he sighed. "You're right; this isn't like Tim at all. He lost so much, but for it to have changed them this badly…He, he didn't even realize, never guessed. He believed it all."

Lydia bit her lip, knowing all too well what Seth meant. "So he really does believe, without a shadow of a doubt that Sappira…That she, miscarried."

"I'm afraid that's what it looks like." Seth replied. "Even if we told him the truth, he'd never believe us, or if he did, it would just make things worse for him."

"But we can't just leave him like this." Lydia cried out.

Seth was about to reply when suddenly they heard a distinct clicking noise and immediately drew their weapons. It wasn't long before they saw the source of the noise, Plague Crawlers.

They soon discovered they were dealing with a whole swarm as they began to enter through ventilation shafts and through windows of adjoining rooms. They swiftly opened fire on the insectoid B.O.W.s. It didn't take long for them to realize a problem however.

"Shit." Seth growled. "These things are just gonna keep coming, we'll be surrounded at this rate."

Lydia agreed. "You're right; we have to get outta here. Quickly, let's blast open a path to that corridor Tim went down, we'll go that way and try and lose them in the corridors."

"Alright."

They changed their tactics and focused their fire on those blocking their path. Only killing any others who got too close for comfort. Finally they were able to open a path and immediately began to run down it, firing at any that got too close. Once in the corridor they continued to run, firing blindly over their shoulders at the Plague Crawlers. They could hear the clicking and the low guttural noises from their pursuers. The sounds became quieter as they continue to run, but they didn't dare look back to see if they were losing the Plague Crawlers, or killing them. One thing that was clear however was they were gradually getting away from danger. However they couldn't be sure if they were following the same route as Tim, they had hoped to run into him and at least convince him to listen to what they had to say.

Suddenly however, they heard the clicking but before they could react one of the Plague Crawlers appeared in front of them. They were forced to stop, another came up behind them, they had been cornered. They had no time to reload either which meant they were in trouble. Just then, gunshots rang out and one of the Plague Crawlers shrieked and writhed before collapsing in a heap. The second soon suffered the same fate as Lydia and Seth saw their rescuer; a familiar face.

"Jason!?" They both gasped; faced at last with proof that he was alive, much to their relief.

Jason smirked as they reloaded and he approached them. "Good to see you both too. So; it's not just Tim that's here then."

"Tim, you saw him?" Seth gasped.

Jason nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah, I know what he's become so you don't have to explain."

Lydia sighed sadly. "There must be something we can do to help him."

Jason shook his head however.

"I'm afraid not; he lost too much too quickly, if all this had been spread out, it might not have affected him as heavily." Jason explained. "Being tortured by Umbrella, losing his arm; then being told that Sappira miscarried…It was just too much for him."

Seth and Lydia looked at each other carefully before Seth admitted. "Sappira didn't actually miscarry, but she had to say that she did…It was the only way to protect their child…Otherwise Umbrella would've come after them, further leverage they could use against him."

Jason nodded slowly as he took this information in.

Finally Jason sighed and spoke up.

"Well, if that's the case, there is a way to save Tim from himself, but Sappira has to be the one to do it." He said seriously. "Understand, she has to admit the truth; it might upset Tim, but it's for the best, it's the only way he'll recover his old self."

"Do you think he'd forgive her for lying to him?" Seth asked worriedly.

Jason nodded. "He'll be angry, but he'll understand why she did it. He'll forgive her, especially if he finally gets to finally meet his child."

That reassured the two of them, however their relaxation was short lived for at that moment a loud shriek broke out and two Anubis broke through the windows of a nearby lab.

"Quick, take them down, don't let them climb on anything!" Jason yelled as they readied their guns.

They immediately followed his advice and opened fire, trying desperately to keep them from moving, forcing them to keep recoiling from the bullets. In this manner they were able to kill one before it attacked. The other however shrieked in rage and lunged forwards, using its legs to pin Seth to the ground and pinned Lydia to the wall with its left front claw. It raised its other front claw, ready to attack. Jason however acted quickly, utilizing his virus powers, and rushed towards the Anubis and grabbed its claw. He then pulled it forcibly back, making it release his comrades before throwing it against the wall and unloading his shotguns into it, making sure it was dead.

Shaking his head he turned back to them.

"You two will have to be more careful, I can't help you any further." He told them; they were about to protest but he quickly explained. "My father's already left this base, I have to go to, I need to get after him."

They knew nothing they said would convince Jason to stay and they admitted his reasoning was sound. If anyone could stop Trevor from committing further atrocities, it was Jason.

"Be careful Jason." Lydia said at last.

Seth nodded also adding. "I really wish you would come back and join us, we need you."

Jason merely smiled and quickly left. Lydia and Seth readied themselves and prepared to continue onwards. Their journey onwards was hampered by a few more enhanced zombies and Crimsons Heads; but they managed to finally take them down. They soon found themselves in a four way split corridor.

"Now which way?" Seth wondered aloud.

Before Lydia could comment a loud crunching noise caught their attention and they turned. They soon found themselves face to face with the source of the noise and found themselves wishing that Jason had stayed. Crouching not too far from them, was G. It stood up, at its full eight foot height. Its muscle mass was now unbelievably huge and grotesque, its clothes had now been reduced to a pair of ruined black trousers, the face of the man who had become this monster was now located on the torso, a new, rudimentary skull replaced it and the decay had advanced so much that its flesh was now grey. The bone like spike on its right shoulder and the huge third eye were still present, newer features included another huge eye on the back of its right shoulder, directly behind the original weak point. Finally its right hand had developed even more, becoming more disproportionate and the five fingers had been replaced with large claws made out of bone.

They stepped back, guns aimed as G turned to face them, growling, clearly looking to fight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 12 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them; yeah, Shayla's having real trouble, glad you liked the conversation; well, here comes G again.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

G growled and immediately began to advance upon the duo. They opened fire desperately, but it simply shrugged off their bullets as if they were nothing. It soon closed the gap and raised its clawed arm to strike. They both leapt out of the way, but did so a second too late. G's claw ripped Seth's pants while it caught Lydia's boot, knocking her out of the air. They landed in a heap but quickly recovered, Lydia only narrowly avoided the claw being brought down where her head had just been. Seth reacted quickly and fired, aiming desperately towards the large eye on the back of its shoulder. G groaned as the shots hit the eye, indicating that the shots were indeed doing damage. G turned away from Lydia and began advancing on Seth instead.

"Oh shit, not good." Seth muttered.

Lydia growled and also fired, both shooting at the large eyes facing them.

"Dammit no, get back!" She yelled.

Suddenly G let out a roar and thrust its claw at Seth who quickly dodged. G's claw thrust into the wall and got stuck. It yanked and pulled but its claw remained stuck in the wall.

Seth grinned. "Perfect, c'mon Lydia, let's go; we'll try and lose this thing before it breaks free."

Lydia nodded and they quickly began to run, reloading their guns as they did so.

Elsewhere Shayla whimpered as the men groped her heavily; rubbing her bare legs and feeling up her breasts and ass, now covered only by her bikini.

"Stop, please, just stop." She begged them.

The men just laughed. "Oh shut up you slut, you deserve this for dressing in such skimpy clothes, you wanted this after all, don't try and pretend."

The other man then added. "Yeah, count yourself lucky this is all we do to you; Kiko's not through having her fun yet. Once she's done well, then we'll get to show you some real fun."

That sent a jolt of fear through Shayla, painful as they were; Kiko's torture sessions were the only things that were saving her from being raped. She gasped shakily as one of the men suddenly gave her ass a hard smack.

"Well, let's get going. As much as we love playing with these big juicy melons of yours…" One of the men said, giving her breasts another squeeze. "It's time for you to have more fun with Kiko. Seems your whore mother didn't take the hint and is refusing to leave."

Shayla froze fearfully, she was going to be electrocuted again; but the knowledge her mother was still here gave her strength, she knew her mother was looking for her.

'_I have to stay strong. Mom will come for me, she'll save me, I just have to wait and resist.'_ She told herself firmly. _'I will not be afraid.'_

So she refused to give the men any more satisfaction and didn't struggle as they dragged her down the corridor towards the torture chamber.

Back in the corridors of the east labs, Lydia and Seth were still running through them, trying to escape G. The creature had pulled itself free and was stalking them, trying to find them. It was far too close for their liking; they could hear it all too clearly. Sometimes it was only a corridor away, other times it appeared at the four-way splits in the corridors in front of them, forcing them to shoot at it and work their way around.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Lydia cried out. "We need to try and find a way to the central section; that's where everything we need to find will be. But we still need to lose this thing and find a way in."

Seth glowered. "I think we might need to do both; but we're gonna have to lure that G monster to the right area and actually fight it."

Lydia stared at him in shock. "What, that's crazy?"

"Our best chance I'm afraid."

Lydia had to admit, he was right, she saw no alternative either. So they changed tactics and soon, after actively seeking it out, they found G. They opened fire and drew its attention. They then began to run, ensuring it could still see them. Finally, after a few twists and turns they arrived at the edge of the corridors, on the other side of the wall, guarded by a security door, was the central area which led to the main labs. G arrived and growled; it was time for them to fight.

Shayla tried hard to remain firm as she was strapped into the torture machine. However she noticed something which worried her. Due to her bikini even more of her skin was exposed to the cold metal; especially the raised parts which were the main electrodes. Therefore more of her body was exposed to the shocks of electricity. She was worried about what that would entail. The men left and Kiko entered; she noticed the girl's stubborn refusal to act as she should.

'_Think you can resist us, acting like you've got a chance, how pathetic.'_ Kiko thought to herself. _'We'll see how long that lasts, with what I've got planned.'_

She stepped up to the controls. "Well little girl, seems your mother is more stubborn than we anticipated. We'll just have to teach her a lesson."

"Do your worst; bitch!" Shayla spat back. "My mom will be here soon to save me and make you pay."

Kiko laughed and responded by activating the machine, upping the voltage again. Shayla screamed in agony as the pain coursed through her body. Not only was the voltage higher but her greater degree of exposed skin meant that the pain was magnified. When the shock subsided, smoke rose from Shayla's skin as she gasped for air. Kiko laughed.

"That should teach you to backchat me, little bitch, your mother can't save you, she's the reason you're getting harsher treatment." She said smugly. "Now, let's see how well things go."

With that she resumed the torture.

Shayla gasped for air as the pain slowly subsided, she had just been given five shocks, just like last time. The pain was almost too much; she couldn't believe just how far Kiko was willing to go. Then it got worse. Her eyes widened as she saw Kiko up the voltage and press the button, given her a sixth shock. She screamed in agony at the fresh pain, it was too much, too intense; black spots appeared over her vision. Her screams tore at her throat; the pain in it was raw, adding to what she already suffered. Finally however it subsided and she slumped against the restraints; crying and trembling. Kiko laughed, she had turned the belligerent girl into a pathetic crying baby. Time to take things even further, if Lydia didn't leave soon, her daughter would soon be given an even more painful torture session and receive a terrible humiliation into the bargain. She called the men in and gave them specific instructions and allowed them to get to work. She privately hoped that Lydia didn't leave; it would give her the perfect excuse to really teach this pathetic little baby a lesson.

G roared and began to attack the duo. They dodged its swipe and fired at it, aiming for the eye which they were relieved to note was still the weak point. G roared again and attempted to swipe at them. Seth leapt back while Lydia rolled underneath it and they resumed firing, now on either side of it, shooting both eyes. G roared again and flailed. Seth was able to dodge the first slash of the claw but struck him with a backhand blow. By this time however it lurched in pain as Lydia finally dealt irreparable damage to the rear eye. It turned, howling in pain and lunged at Lydia, she quickly blasted the front eye until it too was damaged. Roaring with rage it flailed again and suddenly broke through the nearby wall and staggered away, roaring as it did so. Seth got to his feet and, with Lydia, cautiously approached the hole in the wall.

"Not how I planned it, but at least we've got a way into the central base now." Seth remarked.

Lydia smiled. "Good; we're nearly there; we'll find these samples…Hopefully find Shayla before they do something terrible to her."

Seth nodded and together they entered the central base; guns at the ready.

Lydia sighed. "That thing transformed from the first time we saw it, think it'll do it again?"

Seth shrugged. "Probably, seems like it's gonna transform every time it takes enough damage."

So, wary for G returning in a stronger form, they continued onwards.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 13 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tim stopped and looked around cautiously. He had been tailing Carlos for some time now, he was trying to find the scientist and force him to lead him to the central labs. Once there Tim would dispose of them, then he could do as he pleased. He frowned however since, at this present moment, there was no sign of his target.

'_Hmmm, for a scientist that asshole is pretty sneaky.' _Tim thought to himself. _'He's certainly not your average pencil pusher.'_

As he walked however something didn't feel right. Those instincts saved him from an ambush; two enhanced zombies came out of hiding and lunged at him. He swiftly cut them down; only for them to start trying to claw at his feet. He swiftly drove his sword through the back of one of them, pulled it out, dodged the second ones attacks and then finished that one off too. He stopped and listened for a moment, nothing, no sounds, nothing up ahead. He moved on, slowly and carefully. He had regretfully reached the conclusion that none of these B.O.W.s had the strength to kill him, yet he hoped their numbers might still make that possible. He was aware that he himself was making it difficult to achieve his goal. By actively seeking death he had no fear of it, therefore nothing held him back from going all out on his opponents and made it difficult for them to kill him.

Just then however he stopped; he could hear it, Carlos' voice. He edged quietly up to the end of the corridor and, flattening himself against the wall, peered around the corner. Carlos was standing there; magnum in one hand, a phone in the other. He was talking to someone on the phone, Tim listened in.

"What do you mean move the samples; they're all safe in the central lab, even the new ones." He was saying. "You treat these intruders like they're a real threat, they're not. Ugh, you've already started; I do not…"

He stopped as the other person began to speak.

Finally Carlos growled. "Fine, fine, if these are the chairman's orders, then go ahead but remember, I'm the one in charge here. If we get something else like this, send it to me, you're only job here is to give that pathetic little girl the 'treatment', is that clear?"

More talk from the person on the other end of the phone then Carlos sighed and hung up.

"Stupid bitch; how dare she try and supersede me?" He growled; confirming Tim's suspicions that it was Kiko on the other end of the phone.

Suddenly at that moment an Enhanced Crimson Head threw its arms around him. He was caught off guard but recovered just in time to stop it biting him.

"Bastard." He muttered as he used his free hand to impale it with his sword.

As it dropped dead he knew his cover was blown so he stepped out and was soon face to face with Carlos.

Carlos scowled as he saw the rogue BSAA agent standing before him.

"You, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" He snarled. "You should be dead by now."

Tim shook his head. "Only if you've got something strong enough to kill me, if so, why are you holding it back. I'd welcome a chance to fight something like that."  
Carlos shook his head. "You can brag and boast all you want, in the end, G will destroy you."

"I defeated it once." Tim scoffed. "Unless it can transform and become even more powerful, it's got no chance against me."

Carlos smirked. "That's exactly what it can do; now; if you'll excuse me…"

With that he turned and took off running; at that exact moment a pair of Anubis' leapt out of a nearby office. Tim sighed; he didn't have time for this. So he acted quickly and began his pursuit of Carlos; as he passed the Anubis' he swung his sword and severed their legs before running past them and continuing the chase. The chase wasn't smooth however, more Anubis', several enhanced zombies and Plague Crawlers all emerged to intervene; Tim knew he had no time to kill any of them or Carlos would get away. As such he instead ensured they could not pursue him, wounding and stunning many of them, and kept after his target. Eventually Carlos entered the central base through a security door which he closed behind him, locking Tim out. Tim was not perturbed however and upped the current in his HF Blade before slicing through the door and continuing pursuit.

Carlos was shocked when he looked over his shoulder and saw the rogue agent still pursuing him. He thought the door would keep him locked out; but looking back he could see the door had been cut in two.

'_That's impossible, how could he…Wait.' _He realized then the sword Tim was using. _'That sword, it's one of the High Frequency Blade we were developing; curses, how did that fool get his hands on one.'_

There were only a few enhanced zombies in this area; Tim cut his way past them and soon found himself facing another threat. Umbrella security forces which opened fire the moment they saw him.

"Oh shit." He muttered as he was forced to take cover. _'Great, that asshole Carlos told them I was coming; well, nothing for it…At least I know where he's heading…I just need to find a way to get there myself.'_

So, in a break between the firing he emerged from cover and opened fire with his handgun. As he did so he advanced until he was within range and began using his sword to cut down the security forces. Soon they were all dead; Tim prepared himself and continued, heading for the central labs.

It did not take him long to find the central labs. Due to the nature of the corridors and their similar appearances they had to be signposted and mapped. As such he soon found the central labs. When he entered however he saw, to his dismay, that the labs were empty.

"Dammit, where are those virus samples?" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and shattered an empty beaker on the table next to him. He swiftly took cover, drawing his handgun.

Carlos laughed. "Too little, too late young man." He said with an unpleasant drawl. "The samples have already been moved, you'll never get them now."

Tim growled; he knew all too well that some record of what happened must be in the lab; but he'd have to deal with Carlos before he tried to find it. So, after quickly scouting out a possible route he took action; opening fire and then using the tables for cover to move while Carlos continued to fire at the last position he had fired from. Using this distraction to his advantage, Tim was able to sneak up a different set of stairs to the upper level and approach Carlos from behind.

He smirked and readied his sword before speaking. "Boo."

Carlos spun, mouth wide open, shocked. Tim wasted no time and impaled him before pushing him off the sword and over the balcony; he watched as Carlos fell and hit the floor below. However it was clear he was already dead before he hit the ground.

Tim let out a slow breath, okay, Carlos was dead, now he had to find the virus samples, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 14 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and dude, he was a villain, remember.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Tim sighed as he slowly walked down the stairs and towards the crumpled body of Carlos Mendoza. He knelt down and turned the body over, the man was definitely dead.

'_Still, can't take any risks; there might be some chance of infection.'_ Tim noted to himself. _'Best be sure, then I can get to work.'_

So he took out his handgun and fired a shot into the man's head, ensuring that he couldn't return as a zombie. Grimly he holstered his weapon and quickly searched the body. He found only a key card, likely for the security doors. He pocketed it and stood up; shaking his head.

'_Well, time to start searching.'_ He thought quietly. _'Carlos claimed the virus samples had already been moved, but where to and what samples were here?'_

He looked around the lab; it was a large complex, plenty of computers as well as paper documents; plenty of evidence to search through. He knew there would have to be something; he knew he'd have to hurry however, before it was too late. He immediately got to work, searching through the nearest bundle of paper in an attempt to find anything useful. As he worked however he heard footsteps approaching.

He growled and shook his head. _'Shit, not now.'_

He acted quickly, pulling Carlos' body out of sight, hiding it under one of the desks, taking cover under one himself, pulling out his handgun.

He waited as the doors opened and heard the footsteps and the voices of their owners.

"Can't believe we're being sent back here." One of the men was saying. "We could've been having fun with that slut before Kiko tortured her again."

The other grunted. "Yeah; I'd rather be playing with those huge juicy melons of hers than doing this. Torture her again, so her mother's still here?"

The other man didn't say anything but Tim guessed he had nodded since the second man spoke again.

"Heh, stupid bitch, well, if she wants to play it that way, we can just teach her slutty little girl the true meaning of pain, of course we'll have some real fun too."

Tim glared as he heard this; knowing all too well that the girl they were talking about so disrespectfully was Shayla. His stomach clenched however as he heard them talking about torture.

'_They're torturing her and…and treating her like some object, acting inappropriately towards her.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Those bastards; used to be I couldn't believe they would be so cruel…Until they took my arm, until they tortured me. Now I'm not surprised anymore.'_

He waited, listening as they verified that there samples were indeed all gone before they finally left. Taking a moment to calm down from what he heard before emerging from cover.

He quickly got to work, once more looking for the information that would help him. Finally he found his first useful piece of information. It was a computer file that contained a list of all the virus samples and their antidotes. Tim read the list over carefully.

'_The T-Virus; seems like so long ago we had to deal with it back in Raccoon.'_ He mused before finally reaching the end. _'We're dealing with an enhanced version of the T virus and the G virus here…So there's only one left really…this one at the end, but it seems there's more than form of it. What is this virus anyway, this…Plagas?'_

Something about seeing the name of that last virus sent an unpleasant chill up Tim's spine. He printed out the information and grabbed the printout before resuming his search; he continued to look around, he needed more information. The samples weren't in the lab, so he needed to work out where they were.

He pondered quietly as he worked. _'I've not really had any luck with my own mission here…But I could still do something useful. I might as well help Lydia and Seth with their mission.'_

So he continued to work; hoping to find more information to pass along to his former comrades. Finally he found more useful information; in this case it was instructions and an itinerary.

"Let's see now." He muttered to himself as he read it.

According to what he read the samples had been removed from the lab not too long ago. They had been taken to the northern train station and from there Kiko would board the train and it would drive away. Once in the clear, a helicopter would arrive and she would depart, taking the virus samples with her. With that she would take the samples to safety and escape before any reinforcements for the BSAA could arrive.

Tim made up his mind right away. "I have to stop that train."

He thought about what he knew of the train system that connected the outer labs, it ran in a loop with certain sections outdoors, in those areas there were points which could change the tracks to lead the train into side stations. Tim contemplated his options.

'_I just need to find a way to catch up to it, once I do that I need to get on board, reach the engine and then…I just need to stop it in one of the outside stations. From there the BSAA can intercept the train and take up possession of the virus and capture Kiko into the bargain.'_

He sighed; it was risky, he knew there were many things that could go wrong, but he knew it was his best option. He would have to meet up with Seth and Lydia; but before he did so, there was something else he felt he needed to do.

He searched carefully and noted that what he was looking wasn't on this level. So he quickly headed up to the upper level; he needed to keep searching; he needed to find out where exactly in the base Shayla was being held, for Lydia's sake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 15 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Gunshots rang out as Lydia and Seth fired on the approaching enhanced Crimson Heads. They had been ambushed by the zombies and only just managed to kill them. Yet from there the zombies had revived and were now attacking again. Finally however, after a few close calls; they felled the last Crimson Head, yet there was no time to catch their breath, at that moment, from within side rooms, Lurkers emerged.

"Oh for fuck sake." Seth complained.

Lydia just shook her head. "Nothing else for it, run."

They quickly ran, shooting over their shoulders at the Lurkers.

Seth shook his head and gasped out. "If this; keeps up, I don't think our ammo, is gonna, last…Or us for that matter."

Lydia didn't reply, she knew what he meant and she was worried too, but she'd never allow that worry to show on her face. She had to stay focused.

'_No matter what, I can't let this be the end.' _She told herself firmly. _'I won't let it, not until I've saved Shayla.'_

Thoughts of her daughter giving her strength, Lydia decided to take a gamble and so, as they were running, she pulled out a grenade. She pulled the pin and dropped it as they ran; as she hoped, as the Lurkers reached the area where it had been dropped, it exploded. There was a terrible shrieking and finally, when the smoke cleared and all was quiet, they saw only two Lurkers still standing, both wounded.

They raised their guns, ready to finish the Lurkers off when suddenly an Anubis dropped down from the ceiling and impaled the two beasts, before turning its gaze on them.

"Two on one and I still don't like our odds." Lydia replied.

Seth grunted in agreement before the Anubis attacked. They ducked under the swipe of one of its bladed hands, then leapt back from the other, before opening fire. The B.O.W.s slender body presented a thin target, along with its agility this made it very difficult to hit. As a result most shots missed but those that hit definitely hurt the creature. However this seemed to only make it angrier. It lunged at them and attempted to strike with both its claws, they quickly dodged the attack.

"This is getting us nowhere." Seth called out.

Lydia however had an idea. "C'mon, I may have something, we have to make it chase us."

Seth looked at her incredulously before shaking his head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

So they opened fire again and began to run, continuing fire as they did so. The Anubis did indeed chase them. Lydia then led them into the central labs and, as the Anubis reached the door, she hit the control panel. As she hoped the door shut, catching the Anubis between it and killing it. Finally able to stop they caught their breath, reloaded and, noting the ammo cache, restocked their ammo.

Once recovered they looked around; the main labs were vast, but it was clear to them, someone had been here recently.

"What do you think, friend or foe?" Lydia asked cautiously.

Seth shrugged. "Hell if I know; let's just take a look around, and be careful."

She nodded and they began to carefully explore. One of the first things they found, much to their surprise, was the body of Carlos Mendoza, stashed under one of the desks. He was definitely dead; the two of them looked at each other.

Seth shook his head. "He wasn't a failure, so…whoever killed him is most likely to be a friend. What do you think, could it have been Tim?"

"It's possible…especially with this." Lydia replied as she picked up several paper printouts.

Seth came over and examined them with her. They both noticed right away that the information on the printouts was important, it detailed the viruses, their antidotes and where they currently were.

"Apart from us, only Tim would be interested in this." Lydia reasoned. "He was here in the labs, you don't think he…?"

"Left them for us to find; it's possible." Seth answered before freezing. "Wait, you hear that?"

Lydia nodded and they safely stashed the printouts before drawing weapons; just as the source of the noise revealed itself.

It was G, in its third form; it now towered just over eight feet tall, its clothing had been entirely ripped to shreds and its fleshy appearance was replaced with dark grey, almost black muscle. The creatures muscle structure was impressive and it now possessed several circular rows of what appeared to be curved spikes or fangs on its chest. The face of the person it had once been had finally been absorbed by the 'skin' and was no longer visible. Also its left hand now also ended in a set of bone talons and to make matters worse, two larger clawed arms had grown out of its back and were poised, it now had twice as many deadly weapons. The rudimentary skull that had appeared now took on a more defined shape, the bone had hardened to form a good defence and it now sported a lipless grin which showed its razor sharp teeth. Aside from the seemingly omnipresent eye on the right shoulder a smaller eye had also appeared on the left thigh of the beast.

Seth growled as he saw it. "Of all the lousy times."

Immediately he and Lydia opened fire as it approached them. It swung at them with its right hand claws; forcing them to dodge around one of the desks. It responded by smashing the desk and ploughing through. It lashed out with first its right hand claws, then its left. Seth and Lydia again dodged and tried to open fire on the eyes. But it was tricky, the thing was a lot tougher and faster now. The thing then suddenly lashed out with a 360 degrees spinning kick. This attack stuck and knocked both of them backwards, destroying a few more desks. It continued to advance on its now stunned victims.

They struggled to get back to their feet, continuing to open fire as they did so. Finally they destroyed the smaller eye. Prompting a groan from G. Suddenly it leapt into the air towards them. They only just avoided its landing and the subsequent follow up attack. As they slowly backed off they heard a yell and suddenly Tim dropped down from above, impaling his sword through the eye on the right shoulder. He yanked it out and leapt back, standing next to them.

"I see you guys got the information I left you." He said; before they could reply however he spoke again. "We'll talk more about it later, this thing isn't done yet."

He was right, this time G was transforming before their eyes, into its fourth form. The monster was now using all six limbs to walk and had mutated into a hexapedal creature. It had developed a layer of brown skin over its usual muscle mass as well as on its secondary arms, the ring of spikes on the chest of the third form now formed the mouth of the fourth with the rudimentary skull elongated to house this large mandible of a mouth. The large eyes, the only real weak points were now located at both shoulder joints, one where the right pair of arms met up and the other where the left pair met up. It was obvious that this form was not only stronger but faster too; this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

G acted at once, lunging at them and forcing them to dodge. It skidded on the ground before recovering and they opened fire on it. It shrugged off their bullets, even the ones aimed at the eyes and attacked again, they were forced to dodge, this time heading to the upper level of the labs.

"What is this, we can't even hurt it." Lydia cried out.

Tim shook his head. "We've only one choice; we need to keep it still, those eyes must be attacked from point blank range, it's the only way."

Seth growled. "But that's impossible, it won't stay still; are you seriously suggesting…"

"Yeah."

They started at Tim in shock but knew there was no way to talk him out of it. As such they tried to carry out the plan, but it was easier said than done. G was quick and attacked them swiftly, climbing up walls and leaping across catwalks. In the end however they finally got their chance. As it attempted to attack them again Tim acted in desperation and ended up thrusting his sword into its mouth, by doing so he held it in place. Although it kept trying to claw at him.

"Do it, now!" He yelled.

Lydia and Seth quickly closed in and unloaded their guns into the eyes on the shoulders. G howled and roared before the eyes were destroyed. Tim yanked his sword free and the creature tumbled over the balcony it had been hanging from.

Slowly, cautiously, the trio returned to the ground floor; but G didn't move, it was either dead, or it would take some time for it to reach its next form. Whatever the reason, they knew the current danger had passed. They quickly restocked their ammo again and waited to recover from the taxing battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 16 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfigrl2013: Thanks, not really, the other person is just busy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Once they had recovered, Tim turned to face them.

"Well; that takes care of that." He stated.

Lydia quickly spoke up. "Tim; what are you…?"

He shook his head. "No time, I have my own purposes as you know, but that doesn't mean I can't help in your mission."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, confused by Tim's remarks.

Tim smirked and then explained. "Those documents you picked up, a list of all the viruses, their antidotes and where they're currently located. I'd be willing to help you stop that train and allow you to intercept the viruses before Kiko can get away with them."

Lydia and Seth shared a glance and then finally agreed, Tim however then warned them.

"You can't go straight there however; leave that to me, don't call in your chopper yet either." He paused and then added. "There's still something very important for you to do…In the Western Sector here."

Seth sighed, more confusing words; however Lydia quickly realized what Tim meant.

"Shayla, that's where she is?!"

Tim nodded. "You guys go rescue Shayla first…Then call in your chopper and wait for me to stop the train, I'll head their now."

"Okay, Tim, thank you." Lydia said softly.

Tim just nodded and hurried out of the labs, heading for the Northern Sector. Lydia readied herself and, with Seth following closely, hurried to the Western Sector.

Shayla whimpered, trying desperately not to cry as her breasts and butt were heavily groped again. Deciding to completely humiliate the girl, the men, on Kiko's orders had forcibly removed her bikini, leaving her completely naked. This prompted a lot lewd comments, heavy groping of the aforementioned areas and more painful groping in more intimate areas. That hadn't raped her yet, but she felt it was just a matter of time. She let out a small but loud squeal when one of the men pinched then twisted her nipples which prompted both men to laugh and the second to deliver a harsh spank to her ass. She whimpered again as they continued to drag her down the corridor; she knew her face was beet red at her predicament; however she was relieved no one else was present. She didn't know how much more embarrassment she could take and other people seeing her naked like this would certainly push her further. Before long she was in the torture room and strapped down on the machine.

"Well sexy, have fun." One of the men said.

The other laughed with savage glee and added. "Yeah; we know we will, once Kiko's done with you, you belong to us. We'll give those huge melons of yours a nice workout."

Laughing they left as Shayla's fears grew even higher, so after this torture session, she would be given over to those men who were already planning how they were going to rape her. The panic made her struggle, tug at the restraints, even though she knew it was futile. Then, finally, smiling smugly, Kiko came in.

Kiko's smug smile grew wider as she noted her victim.

'_Look at her, how pathetic; butt naked, strapped down, crying; it doesn't get any better than this. Oh once I'm done she'll be giving the boys what they want, in fact she'll be begging to do so.' _Kiko thought savagely, although her smugness was deflated somewhat when she noted Shayla's bare breasts. _'Okay what the fuck, they're bigger than mine?!'_

Composing herself however she spoke; Shayla tensed when she heard her voice.

"Well hello my little pet." She said with savage glee. "I must admit, I'm impressed by your fortitude, due to the way the muscles get damaged by this torture…I would've thought you'd have pissed yourself by now."

Shayla lifted her head weakly and glared, but didn't say anything.

Kiko shook her head. "Your mother truly is a fool, either that or a cruel bitch who doesn't care about you, since she's still here, knowing you'll end up getting tortured."

That prompted a response from Shayla however. "You're the bitch, don't talk about my mom like that, you-AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Shayla screamed as Kiko suddenly turned the machine on; shocking her again. She thought the pain was too much before, when she had been in just her bikini, but this, being naked made the pain unimaginable.

"Well; I'm sure the boys will have fun with those massive tits of yours once I'm done, so let's get you softened up."

With that Kiko tweaked a few settings and the screaming began as she turned the machine on again.

Shayla didn't know how much time had passed, her muscles were screaming, her throat was raw from her own screams. She was nearly blinded by all the pain, black spots kept appearing over her vision. Despite the pain making them seem to blend seamlessly into one long period of agony, Shayla knew she had been given six shocks in total and was anxiously awaiting a seventh.

"Well, well, still not broken yet." Kiko remarked. "That will soon change, with this; you'll be begging me to let the boys fuck you instead of enduring this."

Shayla glared but she still felt weak; and even more terror seized her when she saw Kiko make one final adjustment; she was to receive the full power of the machine for this shock. Despite all her efforts, nothing could prepare her for this and when Kiko flipped the switch, her world dissolved into nothing but sheer agonizing pain. Kiko watched gleefully as the girl writhed and screamed; waiting for the words, for her to beg for mercy. But they didn't come, at least, not when Kiko thought they would; that time came and went and Shayla still only screamed and endured. Then however she heard yells and gunshots and realized, to her horror that she had been found, it was undoubtedly the BSAA. The game was over; at that moment she heard a surge of electricity as the machine overloaded and then it stopped with a short sharp spark. Shayla's screams ceased as she slumped against the restrains, smoke billowed from her body where more than a few electrical burns were visible. Kiko glared, she couldn't go out like this, she still had a task to accomplish. So, leaving Shayla behind, she fled the room, heading for her destination.

Not more than a few minutes later, the door burst open as Lydia and Seth entered. Almost immediately upon seeing her daughter and noting the machine she was strapped too, Lydia darted forwards.

"Shayla!" She screamed.

She had heard about machines like this and knew their purpose all too well. She frantically worked at the restraints until they were undone and caught Shayla as she fell. She froze upon seeing the damage done to her daughter, the burns, her nudity and then, something even more horrifying.

"Oh god, her heart, it's not beating. SHAYLA!"

Lydia immediately got her daughter lying flat on the ground and began administering CPR. She continued to do this, not letting up; despite the length of time passing.

"Lydia…" Seth began, unsure of what to say.

At that moment however Shayla's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. Her heart began beating again and her vision cleared; everything still hurt, but she didn't care. She smiled when she saw who it was standing over her.

"Mom." She whispered, tears finally falling from her eyes.

Lydia was also crying as she desperately embraced her daughter. "Oh Shayla, my baby girl, you're safe now."

Shayla returned the embrace, relieved; her torment was finally over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 17 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Shayla could scarcely believe she wasn't dreaming. Despite her defiance she had begun to fear that her mother would never reach her in time. But now she was safe, her mother had rescued her, just as she believed she would. The tears continued to fall as Lydia hugged her daughter tightly, Shayla still felt the pain, mostly from her burns but didn't care. Although slightly embarrassed by it, the fact she was naked didn't seem to matter much to her either. All that mattered was her mother's arms around her, making her feel safe once more. Lydia however noticed her daughter's nakedness and was disturbed. Seth then handed her a blanket and stepped back, averting his eyes. Lydia helped Shayla to her feet and wrapped the blanket around her. Shayla was momentarily surprised by the motion but then grateful and clung tightly to the blanket.

"M-mom, I…" She choked out.

Lydia smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "It's okay sweetie, everything's gonna be okay now…They didn't…?"

Shayla shook her head; relieving Lydia with the knowledge her daughter at least hadn't been raped.

Shayla then continued. "Mom, Blake, Abby and Jayden aren't here, they took them…elsewhere, I don't know where?"

Lydia looked over at Seth who nodded grimly and then spoke to reassure her daughter.

"It's okay Shayla, it'll be alright, we'll find them, right now, we need to get out of here."

Shayla couldn't agree more, she was desperate to get away from this nightmare.

There was however a matter of pressing business regarding the virus samples on the train.

"Listen Shayla, we can't leave right away, we still have a mission to complete; but we'll need to get our extraction chopper here anyway." Lydia explained. "You should be alright once you're on board, I just need you to stay strong for a little longer."

Shayla nodded and Lydia turned to Seth.

"We better call HQ, let them know our plan."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

So Lydia pulled out her radio and began communications with HQ. She waited for the static to fade and the hollow tone which indicated the connection was secure.

"Control here." A dry male voice said.

Lydia cleared her throat. "Control, Agent Caliente, we have rescued one of the hostages, my daughter. The others aren't at this facility; but samples of all the known virus strains and their antidotes, including two new ones are present."

Lydia detailed how they had met Tim and the plan Tim presented in regards to stopping the train and acquiring the sample. She explained in detail about the G virus, the known new sample, and what they had seen it do. When she finished there was silence for a moment.

"Do you believe it worth the risk; is former Agent Shaffer trustworthy enough that you believe he'll carry out this task?" The control officer asked at last.

Lydia replied with certainty. "Yes sir, I believe he will."

Again a moment's silence before the reply came. "Very well; carry out the rest of the mission in the manner you find fit. We will send the chopper at once."

"Thank you sir." Lydia said before the connection was severed.

She turned to the others and nodded, it was time to leave.

So, readying their guns, they left the horrific torture room. Lydia was restricting to using only one of her weapons at a time. The other hand held the wrist of Shayla's right arm, which was slung around Lydia's shoulders. Seth led the way and they made smooth progress. However as they half expected it wasn't over yet. They soon ran into a group of enhanced zombies.

"Ah great, never fails." Seth muttered to himself as he began to open fire.

Lydia helped out where she could, but her main priority was keeping Shayla safe. Luckily however they were able to finally bring down the B.O.W.s and proceed on their way. They knew that, despite the risks, their best way out was to use the train station and the tunnel for this section of the base. They had given precise instructions to the chopper so it would be waiting nearby. They soon reached the platform, only to be confronted by more B.O.W.s, more enhanced zombies and with them, an enhanced Crimson Head. They quickly opened fire, using their strongest weapons; by the time the zombies were finally dead however; they were out of ammo.

Lydia shook her head. "Figures we'd run out at the last hurdle. We better hurry, we're almost there."

Seth nodded. "We just need to get to the chopper, the rest depends on Tim."

So they quickly got down onto the rails and hurried as fast as they could, out of the base and into the open air.

The chopper was waiting for them when they emerged; they hurried over. The pilot stepped out and approached them.

"Okay, we're ready; what's the plan?" He asked.

Seth replied instantly. "We all get on board and take off; we keep our eyes on the north tunnel, that's where the train's gonna come out."

"We just wait for Tim to stop it, might take a while, he's more than likely gonna have to fight his way up." Lydia added.

The pilot nodded. "Okay, got it; HQ sent in the main clean up squad, they're on stand up until this part of the mission succeeds, so let's get it done."

They both nodded and, as the pilot climbed back into his seat; they boarded the chopper. Lydia sat Shayla down on one of the seats and, still holding the blanket around her, the girl relaxed, knowing she was finally safe. Lydia and Seth noted the sniper rifles and RPG launchers in the back section of the chopper with them.

Seth smirked. "Good, this means we can help Tim when the time comes."

Lydia also smiled and they braced themselves as the chopper took off into the sky.

As they flew over the base they kept an eye out. Just then they heard a low rumbling noise and then saw the train begin to emerge, slowly, from the tunnel.

"It needs time to build up speed…fifteen carriages." Lydia remarked as they watched it emerge.

Soon it was fully out of the tunnel and slowly picking up speed. There was just one problem however.

Seth looked around worriedly. "Wait a minute, where's Tim?"

They both waited anxiously, worried they had missed their chance, that their faith had been misplaced. Just then however Tim emerged from the tunnel, running, eyes narrowed. He glared as he sought to catch up before the train became too fast to chase.

"Shit!" He cursed as he forced himself onwards.

Finally, at the last possible moment, he caught the back of the train and pulled himself onto it. He had made it, now all he needed to do was get to the front of the train and enter the engine so he could bring it to a stop. He would have to fight, but he didn't mind, he wasn't going to let anything stop him now.

* * *

End of chapter, approaching the climax, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 18 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Tim flattened himself against the edge of the train carriage as the train sped up. As he predicted one of the Umbrella Guards approached from the roof; aiming his weapon. Tim had already drawn his handgun and fired a single shot to the soldiers head; he fell from the train, dead. Tim looked up and saw the chopper; he knew now was the time to act. He began to climb the ladder up to the top of the carriage. He immediately fired on the two soldiers that pulled themselves up onto the roof too. Once they were dead he began to run across the roof; towards the second carriage. This one was a flatbed carriage with several boxes secured on it. There were also guards stationed on it and more were climbing up from behind Tim. He acted quickly and leapt onto the second carriage, taking cover behind one of the boxes. While hidden from the guards on the flatbed carriage; he was able to fire at the guards still on the first carriage, killing them. He then reloaded and leapt up, opening fire on the second group. He hurried through the maze of boxes, once they were clear, and leapt over the short gap onto the third carriage, which was identical to the second. However more guards emerged and he soon found himself pinned down; taking cover between two crates and firing at both groups in an attempt to break free and continued.

Watching from the chopper Lydia and Seth could see Tim being pinned down. Lydia glanced back at Shayla who held the blanket tightly around her body, hiding her nakedness. She nodded, reassuring her mother she would be alright. Lydia turned back to Seth.

"We need to help him, quickly." She said.

Seth nodded and grabbed the sniper rifles, passing one to Lydia. They took up their positions and began to open fire on the Umbrella soldiers, providing Tim with cover fire. Tim saw the soldiers dropping as the sniper fire rang out and he smirked.

'_Perfect; good work you two, that'll make things easier.'_ He thought to himself. '_Alright, time to get moving; next carriage is a normal carriage, better get ready, I could be vulnerable when I start to climb.'_

So he joined in the firefight and worked his way across the carriage until he reached the gap, which he leapt over, he then began climbing the ladder and got himself onto the roof of the fourth carriage. He knew there were seventeen carriages in all including the engine, the virus samples were being held in the second carriage. He quickly began to head for his destination but then stopped. Ahead he could see the carriage holding the virus samples; from a hatch in its roof Kiko emerged. She was holding what looked like a case, likely containing one of the samples.

'_Probably the brand new one that's not been used yet.'_ Tim realized.

Before he could move however he heard a new sound as a tilt rotor suddenly arrived.

The tilt rotor bore the Umbrella Company logo and Tim knew why it was here right away. As did Lydia and Seth; but before they could react it lowered a cable with a hook on the end. Once in range Kiko leapt up and grabbed it; the cable began to pull up, pulling Kiko up to the tilt rotor itself. As it did so it began to fly away. Unwilling to let them just escape Lydia immediately grabbed one of the RPG launchers and took aim. She fired but suddenly the tilt rotor launched flares which masked it and set of the RPG too soon. It continued to fly away and before Seth could lock onto it with the second RPG it was out of range.

"Shit." He cursed.

Lydia shook her head. "Looks like she got away with one of the samples, so the rest are still there. It's not a complete setback."

Seth nodded in acceptance and they were about to pick up their sniper rifles again when suddenly the train went underground again, as it worked its loop and headed into the eastern section of the base. Tim braced himself as the train entered the tunnel; the change in air pressure buffeted him but he kept his balance. He thought about Kiko's escape.

'_Dammit, bitch was clever; too clever.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Well, she only took one virus, the rest are all there, I just need to get to them; just keep heading along the train.'_

He had barely gone two paces when a loud roar sounded and the train suddenly rocked. Tim looked around and soon saw the source; having attached itself to the first carriage.

It was G, however it was now unrecognizable as Leroy Mendez; it was now a large shapeless blob of flesh. Its mouth had taken over the entire front of the beast and was now a large set of circles of countless razor sharp teeth. It possessed several tentacles, smaller ones along both sides of its body which it was using to move along the ground. It also possessed two larger tentacles, in place of its arms; these tentacles ended it large three fingered claws.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding." Tim groaned. "If I wasn't trying to do something so important; this would've been the perfect opportunity. Fate has a cruel sense of humour it seems."

G roared again and began to devour the rear carriage, while tearing other parts off with its tentacles and throwing them at the emerging soldiers. Tim shook his head. He had to hurry before G caught up with him. He immediately hurried onwards and leapt onto the fifth carriage, another flatbed carriage. He opened fire on the guards on that carriage and frowned.

'_I've only got one clip left, better be careful.'_

Advancing through the carriage he managed to get the drop on the remaining guards and used his sword against them instead of his gun. He then crossed over to the sixth carriage and climbed onto the roof. He then spotted another Umbrella soldier; he took aim and fired a few shots but surprisingly his target dodged the bullets. They then darted forwards and grabbed his gun; he forcibly ejected the clip and shoved Tim back; making him stumble. Tim could only watch as the man then crushed the clip and threw it aside, useless.

With a grim sigh; Tim holstered his gun and then stiffened as he saw who he was fighting. The figure smirked at him.

"It's been a long time Shaffer." He said with savage glee.

Tim glared and spat the word out. "You!"

The man was over six feet tall; heavily muscular and like Tim's right arm, his entire body, apart from his head, was cybernetic. He was also bald, had black eyes and was armed with two large machetes that were in fact High Frequency Blades like Tim's sword. Tim growled as he drew his sword and assumed his battle stance, just like the Cyborg.

"Karlo; you bastard!" Tim growled. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Tim geared himself up for the fight, ready to get revenge on the man who had been responsible for the torture Tim had suffered, particularly the loss of his right arm.

* * *

End of chapter, the climax is now upon us, Tim fighting his hated enemy; hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 19 of my Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgiel2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Karlo laughed and made the first move; slashing with one of his blades. Tim blocked the strike and quickly had to change his stance, in order to block the second blade as it came in at his side. Tim grit his teeth; straining against Karlo's attempts to push him back. Tim growled and began to push back; he kicked out with one of his legs, attempting to knock Karlo's legs out from under him. Karlo dodged the attack, although he was forced to jump back.

"Hah, foolish; too little too late, hero." He taunted. "You only got your arm enhanced; your body can't keep up, not with my power"

Tim glared. "I'd rather die than give my humanity completely, like you."

Karlo merely laughed again before continuing to attack. Tim parried and attempted to counter, but Karlo parried his strikes too. The train rocked again as G growled and devoured more of the train. It was now pushing itself further up the train; now onto the third carriage.

Karlo grinned. "Well, well, hungry bastard isn't he…Wonder how long before he catches you. I can at least get off this train, even when it's moving; you're stuck here without an enhanced body."

Tim growled and shook his head.

"Oh, shut up already, I'm here to fight, not talk!"

With that he attacked again; Karlo responded in kind; laughing as he did so.

There was further rocking and finally; when Tim dared to look over his shoulder, Karlo having stepped back, wary but still smirking. Tim saw that G had devoured or destroyed the first five carriages, it had reached them, starting on the sixth carriage.

Karlo laughed again. "Quicker than we thought huh; well, we better take this further up the train, don't ya think?"

With that he turned and began to run further up the train; Tim immediately took off in pursuit after him. G roared and continued to devour and wreck more of the train; enraged that its next human meal was getting away from it. As they ran up the train, Karlo and Tim noticed that they were reaching the end of the tunnel; they would be back out in the open again soon. They quickly braced themselves and, once they emerged, stopped on the ninth carriage. Karlo turned back around and both he and Tim resumed their battle stances.

"Well; this should be far enough." Tim remarked. "Let's get on with this."

Karlo merely smirked wider again. "Whatever you say; hero."

They began exchanging blows again; neither of them gaining any ground. In the chopper overhead, Lydia and Seth saw the fight and were surprised by Karlo's appearance.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Seth gasped.

Lydia shook her head. "No idea, but look, we've got bigger problems, is that…G!?"

Seth grimaced as he saw the pulsating sack of flesh, eating its way up the train. They knew that now things were going to get harder; however the only weapon left to them was the single RPG that they hadn't been able to fire at the tilt rotor.

While Tim held his own against Karlo; Seth raised the RPG launcher and took aim. He then fired and the RPG struck G; but did nothing to deter it. Seth growled and they could only watch as G continued to move up the train. Eventually Tim and Karlo were forced to move further up the train as G came too close for comfort. They stopped at the twelfth carriage and continued their fighting.

Tim growled. "Asshole, when are you gonna call it a day!?"

Karlo laughed manically. "A lot longer than you can; Shaffer! You know; the base is set to blow soon. You better hope you're not inside when it goes off; of course then you'll have to try and stop the train before it's too late."

Tim gaped at that; before having to block again. He growled, he couldn't let Karlo get the better of him, especially now he knew he was on a time limit. He continued to clash against Carlo and, when G caught up with them again, he quickly chased Karlo to the fifteenth carriage and resumed the fight without hesitation. He couldn't waste time; he would have to do something about G and stop this train quickly, the next carriage along was the one containing the viruses he needed to capture. However as they entered the next tunnel G surged forwards and then, suddenly, with G right behind them, Karlo suddenly knocked Tim's blade out of his hands, leaving it stuck in the roof of the carriage. He then backhanded Tim, knocking him to the ground.

Karlo laughed and stepped over Tim; his weapons ready.

"Hah; pathetic; so much for your efforts hero." He gloated. "Guess you are finished after all."

Tim glared, as he stealthily removed his handgun from its holster. "I'm not a hero you buffoon. Also, you forget, I'm not unarmed. You idiots who think only of sword fighting, you forget one thing about guns…especially when you unload the gun."

Karlo's grin finally cracked and he looked confused.

Tim then explained. "You always forget the one in the chamber."

He then opened fire, the single bullet striking Karlo, stunning him. Tim took advantage of that and leapt up, seizing Karlo's blades and used them to sever the cyborg's arms before impaling him. He then spun around and threw Karlo at G. G devoured the cyborg just as he self-destructed. Stunned by this G froze; still clinging to the train. Tim acted quickly, grabbing his sword again and using it to sever the connection between the fifteenth and sixteenth carriages. He then climbed onto the roof of the sixteenth and sheathed his sword. He braced himself as the base self-destructed; incinerating G, killing it for good. Luckily the remainder of the train emerged from the tunnel, away from the explosion. Tim smirked; it was over; now to finish things off. He hurried to the engine and after fiddling with the controls he slowed the train down and finally stopped it at one of the outdoor stations. He then left the train, opened the carriage holding the virus samples and then; acting quickly, he left. He had done his part, now he could return to his own purposes; he had no need to stick around. He had to find someone or something strong enough to kill him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Resident Evil: Single Handed Crusade**

Chapter 20, the final chapter, the epilogue, of my Resident Evil story, short but sweet, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Shayla did her best to smile, despite the memories of her traumatic experience still being fresh in her mind. She was now dressed in simple denim jeans, a green T-shirt; white ankle socks and blue sneakers. She had just been released from hospital having been treated for her injuries. The first person she saw when she stepped out was her mother. She immediately quickened her pace and embraced her mother. Lydia wrapped her arms around her daughter, relieved that she was safe. After the BSAA took charge of the virus samples and began to contain the outbreak, Lydia took Shayla back to the base, taking her directly to the hospital. Now she had recovered and was free to go home. Both mother and daughter left, walking together; relieved that, for them at least, the nightmare was over. Seth, Dylan and Katrina were busy trying to formulate plans to find and rescue their own children who were still imprisoned by forces against them. News also reached Sappira about Tim and his current state; it horrified her and she knew she couldn't leave things as they were. So she knew what she must do, she had to track Tim down and tell him the truth, even if it meant putting herself at risk, if it meant risking her and Tim's daughter.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
